Journey Home
by Binasu
Summary: At first glance she was scared and alone, he was up to something or so it seemed. In the end both found what they were looking for. It was her journey home, it was his journey for redemption. RikuOC
1. Chapter 1: Falling Stars

**Arc One: Finding Home**

**Chapter One: Falling Stars**

It was a perfect beach scene, bright sunshine, glassy waters, and glistening sand. There was a light breeze welcoming anyone to this tropical setting. However, no one was on the beach aside from a young man kicking around a white and blue ball. He stood with his back to the ocean focusing on the height of a cliff a few feet away. He kicked the ball high into the air and then leapt up after it and kicking it once more sending it smashing into the rocky surface of the cliff.

"Yea! That's the one, ya!" He cried landing on his feet, he tossed his bright, red haired head back placing his hands on his hips and giving a hearty laugh. The breeze shifted slightly sending a blast of wind inland. It took the man by surprise when he was nearly sent crashing into the cliff himself. Instead he landed face first in the sand, he quickly recovered turning around finding himself staring down a large black airship.

"Whaa..?" He muttered as a platform opened underneath the ship with two shadowed figures standing side by side. One held up an arm looking at something on it, it was a small, slim figure with a curve to it. The other was tall and seemed muscular. They stepped from the platform walking toward the man who had manage to free his ball and holding it under an arm using the other to shield his eyes from the sun. As they stepped into the sunlight, he found the smaller one was a girl who looked to be around sixteen or so and the other a man a few years older. The girl had short, dark crimson hair that was cut to where it was really short in the back getting longer as it came down to her chin. She had dark eyes with sand colored skin; she wore a dark green top and ruffled mini skirt. Her top was sleeveless and had slits on the sides around the bottom that had brown strings to make it look as though it tied. The top was outlined in brown and had a brown upside down triangle with a line that went across it just before the point. Brown boots that nearly reached her knees with smaller straps going up from the ankle to the top with silver buckles in the middle. She wore a sliver necklace with a crescent moon charm on it and bracelets; on her right wrist was also a black band that she kept looking at. The man had darker skin and light brown hair; he wore a black vest and pants with sandals on his feet. When they stood a few feet apart, the girl placed her left hand on her hip and with the other pointed at him with a cocky grin.

"You're Botta of the Besaid Aurochs! Where is Lady Yuna?"

"Terra, don't be so dramatic you're scaring him." The girl's arm dropped as she crossed her arms with a pout on her face. The man placed a hand on her shoulder looking at 'Botta' as though studying him.

"We're looking for Lady Yuna, and don't worry we're not going to harm her." He said in a cool manner, Botta shift the ball under his arm not sure if he should give the whereabouts of Besaid's former High Summoner. 'Terra' sighed looking at her wristband again.

"Look, we really don't have to ask Gabriel. I can see her dot on the screen." She said turning and heading off down a small path that lead from the beach. 'Gabriel' watched her for a moment before bowing his head to Botta then hurried off after her. He caught up with her as she was walking up a small rock formation ready to disappear around a bend.

"Terra, you really shouldn't be in such a hurry. Its rare we get to visit such a beautiful place, let's enjoy it huh?" Gabriel said with a gentler tone than he had used on the beach. They reach a bridge and Terra looked out over what she could see of the island. It was lush and green, with its waterfalls and view of the sea it was a lovely sight. However, something else caught her eye, shooting stars that seemed to be falling from the sky. Gabriel following her gaze putting an arm around her shoulder, something bad was about to happen and he could feel it.

"Gabriel?" She asked as he grabbed her hand running back toward the air-ship. One of the stars hit the water; Botta was running up from the beach yelling at them to head toward the village. They ran back to the platform and were pulled up into the ship.

"Hang on to your skirts ladies!" Someone called from over the intercom as the ship rose into the air and zoomed into the falling sky. Terra pulled away from Gabriel's grip and headed up toward the deck of the ship. As she reached and climbed up into the front of the ship, Gabriel joined her with a small white animal on his shoulder. It had large ears like a rabbit and a cat like face with the body of a lemur.

"We should go back inside Terra!" Gabriel yelled as the ship dodged one of the large falling objects.

"No! I want to see what is happening!" She said the animal jumped onto her shoulder as she climbed to the middle of the hull. Gabriel bit his lip following her.

"Hey what's that?" She pointed to a large dark hole that was forming in the sky. She turned to look at Gabriel and her eyes widened when she saw a large black creature coming up from the ship's hull behind him.

"Gabriel!" She reached an arm to him as another dark creature came up in front of her.

"GABRIEL!" Everything went black, Terra clutched onto the creature from her shoulder as she felt herself falling backwards into nothingness. She closed her eyes praying that when she opened them again it would be as though she awoke from a dream. _Please, please Yevon let this be a bad dream. _

_It was two years ago, I had finally become a high summoner ready to go out on my pilgrimage to defeat Sin. I had trained for years at the Macalania Temple; Gabriel was my guardian and my friend. I remember emerging from the inner sanctum after connecting with the fayth. He was there waiting, well sleeping against the wall. I had fallen to my knees gasping for air; the connection had taken a lot out of me. He awoke with such a jolt I that the sudden movement knocked me over in the process. It was funny; we could not help but laugh. I knew then that whatever was to come at least my journey would be worth it to have him with me. I wonder how many other summoners felt that way. _

_When we left my mother gave me a cute little animal she called 'Iole', she had large ears, a cat's face, and small body like that of a small monkey, she was snow white. Iole and Gabriel, they were my luck and strength through my pilgrimage. We had just arrived at the Djose Temple when we heard the news of Lady Yuna's victory over Sin. It was strange; Sin was gone so then, what would be the purpose of the summoners? As we returned we went to Bevelle where our families lived, it was there we sat outside the city's walls staring at the Macalania woods discussing what was to happen next. _

"_The world is going to change a lot isn't? With Sin gone, summoners would no longer be needed. And the fayth have disappeared." I said pulling my knees to my chest looking up at the sky, Gabriel was tickling Iole's stomach and she was cooing with happiness playfully pawing at his hands. _

"_You should be glad Terra, this way you get a chance to live for yourself. Not for Spira or Yevon, you can do what you wish." I laid my head on my knees thinking about what he had said. A few months passed and the changes were more than I had expected. The belief in Yevon was declining and a new faction had formed to fill in the gaps of the Maesters, this faction was called New Yevon. Two other factions formed the Youth League and Machine Faction. People began to hunt for spheres that held information of Spira's past. I even heard that Lady Yuna had joined a group of sphere hunters known as the Gullwings. For Gabriel and me, we were learning to cope with the new Spira and find our place in it. It was then we were approached by a few high up members of New Yevon. _

_We were asked to become "sphere hunters," we were to look for spheres that contained some of Spira's past. It sounded like a fun way to spend the endless time we had. After our first couple of runs, we were sent to talk with one of the higher officials of New Yevon. He asked us to "remove" some of the Youth League who was causing a stir in Kilika. I was outraged, how could he ask that of anyone? We left Bevelle, spent time in Luca doing small odd jobs, and even worked along the Mi'ihen Highroad. It was fun, even if we were living on little to nothing. Then something changed, we were asked to come back to Bevelle to speak with Baralai, the Praetor. It was a great honor to be asked by the Praetor to come back, so we went. The Praetor asked us to talk with Lady Yuna, and ask her to join New Yevon. But those falling stars? Those creatures? What in the world is happening? I cannot see Gabriel, and I cannot hear him. What is happening here?_

"Hey, wake up." _Who is that? Gabriel? No, it does not sound like him._

"Is she dead?" _Huh? Dead? Am I? _Terra groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself looking up at a girl with auburn hair, whose gentle green eyes that seemed somewhat ethereal. The girl smiled turning her head to talk to the other person in the room, another girl with short black hair and dark eyes. She leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and leg propped up on the wall.

"She's not dead Yuffie." The brown-headed girl said, the black-haired girl sighed.

"I'm not blind Aeris." She muttered and 'Aeris' chuckled turning back to Terra who had manage to sit up on the bed she had been lying on. She looked around the room, which was very pink then back to her.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around again hoping to see someone she knew. Iole had been lying in Aeris' lap but hopped into Terra's when she realized that her owner was awake. Terra looked down patting the creature on her head as Iole nuzzled her head into Terra's stomach.

"Traverse Town. We found you and your little friend near the fountain passed out. She came around as soon as we picked her up, but you gave us a scare until we noticed that you were breathing. It was a good thing we got to you, the Heartless were starting to show up." Aeris replied, Terra cocked and eyebrow looking down at Iole.

"Heartless?" She asked looking up again, the girl named Yuffie pushed herself from the wall and walked to the bed placing her hands on her hips looking down at Terra.

"Yeah, that's why you're here isn't it? They destroyed your world didn't they?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"My world? It was destroyed?" She looked down at Iole who cooed at her trying to comfort her. Aeris and Yuffie exchanged looked for a moment.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Aeris asked.

"Hey hey! What about her name, huh? We still down know that!" Yuffie cried standing up right.

"My name is Terra and the last thing I remember seeing falling stars, a big black hole in the sky, and these black creatures coming up from the hull of my airship." Terra stated making her way off the bed looking for a way out.

"Where do you think your going? There are tons of Heartless out there and if you don't what they are how do you think you're going to make it?" Yuffie said following her placing a hand on the door to keep her from opening it. Terra looked at the girl for a moment before attempting to leave anyway.

"I've got to find Gabriel!" Terra replied giving up the hope that Yuffie would let her go. The girl shook her propping herself against the door incase she tried to leave it again, it was for her own good anyway. Aeris stood up walking toward a small window on the opposite side of the room motioning for Terra to follow. When she reached the window, what she saw outside was smaller versions of the creatures she had seen on the airship wandering around an empty street.

"Those are the Heartless. They are creatures born from the darkness within the heart. If you are not careful, they can take your heart and you too will become a Heartless. As for this Gabriel person, there was one else around when we found you. He may have disappeared along with your world. Terra, you are welcome to stay here and help us fight off the Heartless. But do not worry about your friend or your world. There is a boy named Sora who holds the power to restore it. Give him time and everything will be as it was." Aeris said watching Terra from the corner of her eye. The creature had crawled up to her shoulder as Terra placed a hand on the window and recoiling her hand into a fist.

"But why was my world destroyed?" She asked trying to digest the information she was being given.

"The Heartless are trying to consume everything! That's why we need to stop them!" Yuffie yelled from across the room. Terra lowered her head to her chest, _Are you really gone Gabriel? I cannot believe that, you promised me…back then at the temple that you would never leave. So I know you are here somewhere. _Beep, beep, she looked down at her wrist, the black band on her right arm had a small screen and a green dot was glowing on it. Her eyes widened for a moment as the dot changed to a blue color. She turned to Aeris with a grin holding up her arm for the other girl to see.

"Gabriel is close by; see the dot on the screen." She said happily heading for the door Yuffie grabbed her arm looking at the screen herself.

"What is this?" She asked letting go of the other girl's arm.

"It's a Sensor Bracelet. My father created it; it helps locate items as well as people. You see, Gabriel and I both have one so we show up blue on the other's bracelet. Items show up red and other people show up green. So will you let me out now, since my friend is out there?" She asked, Iole gave a loud 'yap' sound happy to hear her other owner was alive.

"We're going to go with you." Aeris said joining the other two, Yuffie grin she was more than ready to fight a few Heartless. Terra bowed her head as Yuffie threw open the door.

"Thank you." She said following Yuffie who was hurrying down a hallway. _Gabriel, wait for me, ok?_


	2. Chapter 2: Boy in The Alley

**Chapter Two: Boy in the Alley**

Months had passed since he had last seen his friends standing on the other side of the doorway. He had traveled with the King for awhile but he eventually left leaving him alone to continue wandering hoping he would be with his friends again. His hair had grown out a little and he constantly had to push it out of his face. He blew up at his bangs taking the moment to push them out of his eyes bright eyes. He stood in an alley way in Traverse Town; it had been awhile since he had been there. As he stepped from the alley he saw three girls fighting off a small group of Heartless.

"There is no end to them! What gives?" One of them screamed, she was dressed in green and was casting various spells trying to ward them off. A smaller girl was throwing a fuuma shuriken, turned her head staring down the other girl for moment. She yelled something, but he wasn't able to understand it. A small shadow rose up in front of him blinking it yellow eyes at him. He stepped back ready to break out his weapon and take out the Heartless.

"Firaga!" Just as they were said a burst of flame erupted around the small Heartless. It gave a loud antagonizing squeak as it was consumed. He looked up to find the girl in green pointing her index finger in his direction, the other two walked up behind her looking around. She lowered her arm smiling at him for a moment before looking at her wrist.

"It says he right there, but that's not Gabriel." She said disappointed, the other two exchanged a look. The girl bit her lip looking back up at him then narrowed her eyes. She held out her arm holding her wrist up her fingers ready to snap. He placed his left behind him holding out his left arm to his side a large black key shaped blade appeared in his hand. The other girls exchanged looks again but readied themselves to fight as well.

"Give it back." Terra said trying to keep herself from just igniting the guy on the spot. He looked at questioningly before replying.

"Give what back?"

"The black wristband you stole from Gabriel that's what! What did you do to him?" Her voice echoed through the empty alley. The boy shook his head as if say he didn't understand. Terra tossed her bangs from her shoulders her eyes flashing in annoyance. "Maybe he doesn't have whatever you're looking for." The girl in pink said placing a hand on her shoulder. Her shoulder dropped and the hand fell away, he did have it her father's sensor bracelets didn't lie. "Blizzaga!" She snapped her fingers stalagmites of ice pushed up from the ground around his feet. He jumped flipping backwards catching a low hanging piece of the roof of the small building beside them. The ice vanished as quickly as it appeared, he stared at her wide-eyed. _What the hell is her problem?_ He thought dropping back to the ground a safe distance away from the three girls. The two behind her was trying to get her to leave but her dark eyes were burning holes into his skull. He would mind her stare if it wasn't one of someone who apparently wanted to harm him.

"Look I haven't seen your boyfriend so please don't attack me again." He said stepping back again his foot stepped on something that sent a slight jolt up his body. He jumped back looking at the ground for the source of it. A small black band lay there with blinking dots on it that seemed to be…moving. He bent down and picked it up just as he did the girl said something and was running toward him, apparently pulling from the grasps of the other two. She reached up and yanked the band from his hand, staring at her face drained of color that nearly matched his hair. "What is it?" The smaller girl asked as she and the other girl came up behind her. Her dark eyes lifted from the band looking at him again…she looked somewhat heartbroken. He held his arms up trying to say he hadn't done anything and back away. She looked back down at the band and slowly sank to her knees.

"His sensor bracelet, we're the only two with them. He never takes it off, never." Her voice shook, Riku stopped backing away his keyblade disappearing from his hand. She closed her eyes for a moment and stood up she opened them sticking the bracelet into a small pouch on her left hip. "Iole?" She called; something gave a small squeak in reply. The white creature jumped down from the roof landing neatly on her right shoulder. She scratched Iole's head her eyes fell on the boy again he was giving her a look of sympathy. That look, it was the same as most of the people she met on her pilgrimage. It was as if to say "Thank you for going to defeat Sin, sorry that you'll end up dead in the end." She didn't care for that look but it was just her nature to accept it and move along.

"If you don't mind, please stop staring at me like that." She said catching the boy off guard; he blinked once as though coming from a trance. The creature on her shoulder tilted its head and squeaked at him its tail moving rapidly in the air. Terra looked at Iole for a moment before turning her attention back to him. "Ok your friend isn't here; now let's go before more heartless show up ok?" The littler girl said pushing her away to where Terra had to look directly at her. "What world are you from?" Riku asked stepping forward, the smaller girl wheeled around raising her large shuriken pointing one of the blade ends at him.

"Don't for a second I don't recognize you boy. I smell the darkness from you. You maybe be trying to repent but its still in your heart, or the fragment of what's left of your heart." She said spinning the shuriken back to her side, the girl in pink had her hand once again on Terra's shoulder she was smiling at him. "Yuffie don't be so mean. I'm sure he has no intention of taking the three of on for any reason. Let's head to the First District now, ok?" She said, Yuffie sighed as though upset because there would be no more fighting. The two of them turned and where heading out of the alley, Terra stood still for a moment staring at the boy. "Hey come on already!" Yuffie called Terra turned and started to follow.

"Wait a second." Riku said slightly shocked at the sound of his voice, the girl stopped looking at him over her shoulder. "What?" She asked he opened his mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly. "So long then." She started walking again; Riku slapped a hand to his forehead with a loud SMACK. She jumped slightly and turned around looking at him as though he had hit something, or was hit by something. His forehead was red where his hand had hit it.

"Did you just hit yourself on the head?" She asked taking a step toward him; she smiled when he looked up at her. "Your friends left you." He said, she turned her head then shrugged. "I haven't known them that long. They were just trying to help me out. But I figure as long as I'm not alone those heartless things won't be so bad." He couldn't help but laugh 'heartless things' it was rather cute how she put it. "Huh, did I say something wrong?" She asked taking another step, Iole made another squeak like sound as she moved to her owner's other shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I came here looking for someone too, why don't I take you to the First District. Besides your companions are going to be really worried when they find you're missing." He said walking past her. Terra found herself inward giggling, this boy whoever he was, was rather funny. She hurried after him, "My name is Terra by the way. Sorry about attacking you earlier, I just thought…," "You just thought that I hurt that boyfriend of yours? Don't worry about, my name's Riku."

Meanwhile back in Spira, Gabriel sat on the edge of the ships hull. They had managed to land (well nearly crash land) near the Moonflow. The crew was busy checking to make sure the airship was in working order and that none of the mysterious black, shadow creatures were wandering around. Beside Gabriel was a large pike with a pink ribbon tied near the bottom of the blade. Its blade was crescent shaped and looked like a moon on its back. He had managed to take down the creatures that had appeared on the hull but Terra had vanished along with his sensor bracelet. He was mentally kicking himself for not keeping a better eye on her. He looked out at the Moonflow, the spirit of Spira seemed diminished and its inhabitant at mostly vanished as well. The water was darker and the woods were black. The sky was motionless and where the stars should be was nothing but a vast darkness. "Terra, where have you vanished to?" He whispered inwardly praying she would laugh and pop up behind him as though this whole thing was a joke.

"Hey, Gabriel we're good to go. Shall we head back to Besaid and try to find Terra?" A man called, Gabriel stood up noticing more shadows moving within the woods. He nodded following the guy back inside the ship as it lifted off and soared into the darkness.

"So Spira was it? It sounds like an interesting place." Riku said as they stepped through the large gates to the First District. Aeris and Yuffie stood in huff looking around as though they had just noticed the third member of their party had gone missing. They turned as the two of them entered the district with a raised eyebrow expression. "Yes it is a very interesting place indeed. I really hope I can get back, I'm starting to feel a bit homesick." Terra admitted Iole cooing in her arms. Yuffie had started for them weapon ready but Aeris stopped the younger girl before she released the fumma shuriken. "Well this where we say goodbye. It was nice to meet you Terra of Spira." Riku said walking away from the girls heading for a small shop nearby. Aeris leaned near Terra pulling Yuffie with her so both could hear.

"I know Yuffie doesn't trust him, but I believe he could be able to help more than we could Terra. Go after him and ask him yourself, besides if anything should happen there are plenty of people scatter through this universe that can help. And he knows Sora too, so go on." She said giving the girl a shove toward the white-hair boy. Iole quickly jumped from her owner's arms before she tripped over her feet falling to the ground. The sound of her hitting the ground causing Riku to turn Aeris pulled Yuffie and the two disappeared into a small house. Terra got up dusting off her clothes muttering something fowl under her breath before realizing there was hand held to her. "Well, well nice to see you again Terra." He chuckled as she took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Iole deciding that incase her owner was to fall over again merely sat at her feet and began work on cleaning her pelt. Terra's face was slightly pink as she let go of his hand once she was on her feet. "How embarrassing." She said softly bowing her head to thank him.

"They left you quickly I see, figure you know the way did they?" He asked placing his hands on his hips he grinned as she shook her head. "No, Aeris said you could be able to help me. You know the boy they call Sora, don't you?" She asked shyly looking back up at him, his shoulder slumped slightly. His arms dropped to his side as he cleared his throat and rubbing the back of his head. "Sora and I go way back. But if you're asking if I know where he is I don't. It's been awhile. Anyway I don't how much help I could be since I have no idea where Spira is or a way to get there even if I did." He replied, she sighed looking down the ground in defeat perhaps she would never get back home.

"But, I am here to look into buying myself a gummi ship so I can travel the worlds and try to find my friends. You can come with me if you want hell maybe we'll find your world too." He said realizing his answer had depressed her, her head came up quickly with a smile of relief. Without a warning she had leapt at him her arms around his neck hugging him. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" He felt his cheeks warm as he patted her back as she let go. "Yeah, no problem. Well come on then we need a gummi ship before we go anywhere. She gave a firm nod scooping up Iole as he once again headed for the shop with Terra in toe.


	3. Chapter 3: Hollow Bastion

Terra stood standing her back to a small fireplace. She was attempting to keep Iole in her arms, the creature wanted to poke around the store that they found themselves in that or place with three duck boys that were eyeing them oddly. At first Terra suspected them to be just large dolls but when spoke to her she nearly set the poor thing on fire in freight. Riku was talking with another one of the duck-boys apparently the man he came to see was no longer in the town. But with some luck the two walked out store with what Terra thought to be a gummi ship, whatever that was. Riku sighed tossing a small red block up and down in his hand.

"It'd be nice to say we're outta here but unless you've got a ship secretly waiting for you looks like we're stuck for the time being." He pocketed the object Terra shook her head as the two stood facing the large gates that from what she had been told led to the outside universe. "Isn't there anything we can do?" She asked holding her hand behind her back. He chuckled turning to smile at her with a mischievous grin. "There is always a way, you just have to be willing to look. Know what I mean?" He winked Terra cheeks flushed shaking her head.

"Louie told me that we should see Merlin, he could send us to the guy we need to see. Now it's gonna cost a lot, so how much do you have?" He asked rummaging through his own pockets. Terra quickly opened her pouch and pulled out a small brown bag that was tied around the top holding it out to him. "2000 Gil, I hope it helps." She said, he took tossing it up in hand and catching he laughing pulling out a similar bag from his pocket. "Gil? Is that the currency of your world? Here we use Munny; we'll see how this goes. Follow me and be ready to fight a few Heartless." She gave a firm nod placing Iole on her shoulder who squeaked enthusiastically as she followed after Riku. It didn't take long before the heartless reappeared when they walked back toward the second district.

Once again the key shaped blade appeared in Riku's hand as he charged toward the heartless. He brought down blade slicing through one and then with an upward swing took out another. Terra raised her into the air yelling "Firaga," a small group of the heartless erupted into flames. She continued to assault using various other spells while Riku hacked his way through. Pretty soon they seemed to all disappear the remaining few melting backing into the shadows. The two reached another large set of doors, Riku reached out to push the doors opened. He leaned his weight to his arm but the door didn't budge. "Huh?" He said leaning harder him to the door. Terra put both hands on the door and leaned too hoping their strength combined would open the door. Nothing.

"Hold on a second." He said motion of her to stand back, she took a few steps backwards as he leaned against the door on hand tight on the handle and his ear pressed against it. He pushed against it while pulling listening intently to the sound beyond the door. Terra tilted her head glancing sideways at Iole who was mimicking her head movement. He let go of the door standing up scratching his head. "What?" She asked moving slightly behind him peering over his shoulder as though she too could see the problem.

"It doesn't sound lock, and there doesn't seem to be anything against it." He said leaning against the door again. "Maybe its magic?" "Logically." "Then let me try something." He turned his head looking at her questioningly. She held her left arm out to her side, a green light emitted from the edge of her hand and move out taking the shape of a large pole. The ends were blades that were shaped like hearts with two ends sticking out slightly from the center of the heart. She twirled it around in her hand for a moment before placing it in front of her, she left go and the pole hovered in front of her.

Riku raised and eyebrow and quickly moved away from the door, Iole hopped down from Terra's shoulder and took up a place on Riku's who for a moment seemed a little unnerved by the monkey-like creature. "You know I have a keyblade which might work just as well." He said but just as he finished her right arm shot out "Firaga!" a circle of flame appeared before her and shot out at the door. It hit it in a puff of smoke and the only thing left of her attack was the large burned circle on the wood of the door. She twisted her lips into a grimace as she grabbed the weapon before it hit the ground. "Told you, what is that anyway? I saw you use magic before and you didn't have it." Terra twirled it again in her hand staring at it. "The Paramour Staff, I suppose named because the blades are shaped like hearts. I don't NEED it use magic, but it does enhance my magic, its also good for defense. Figured I need the boost to blow down the door. It's a bad day, can't even break down a door." She huffed as the Paramour Staff disappeared in green sparks. Riku shrugged his shoulder's gripping his keyblade tighter pointing it toward the door. "Why didn't you use that in the first place?" She teased watching intently as a small black beam of light shot out from the end and it the center of the charred ring. There was a clicking sound and the doors swung open.

"Because I didn't think it was necessary." He replied placing the blade on his shoulder as he walked through the door Iole still perched on his other shoulder. She growled under breath biting her lip at his smug response as she followed after him. This next district seemed empty the only sound that could be heard was the water following from the fountain on the far side of the court. "Feels eerie here." She muttered hurrying herself to where they were inches apart. "Scared?" He asked aware of how close she had just become, Iole growled her ears lowering as she glared straight ahead. "Well I am now." She muttered her eyes widening at her pet's new demeanor. "Then stay close, I'll protect you." He said his voice dropping a little, Terra narrowed her eyes and stopped walking. He turned his head; she had summoned her staff again and started past him.

"I already owe you for taking me with you. Last thing I need is to owe you for saving my neck. And that tone in your voice could get you into trouble someday." She replied, she started down toward the court. A girl with long black hair dressed in a leather bodysuit with a dark blue half-skirt that was held on her waist by a black belt with a large crescent moon shaped buckle. On her hands were a pair of knuckles with small spikes come off her knuckles. Her eyes were violet and narrow; she smiled at Terra when she caught her looking. "I've been looking for you, Terra Vaan. Lord Ishvara would like to speak with you, its quite urgent." Her voice was as cold as her stare; Terra gripped her staff harder remaining firm on the step. The woman started toward them raising a hand to her. Riku glanced from Terra to the other woman wondering if they knew each other. "Ishvara? When did he become a lord, his is Praetor Baralai's advisor." Terra replied, the woman stopped her smile faded she balled her hands into fists.

"Ishvara is a great man, Baralai shouldn't be the Praetor! Ishvara is going to rule Spira, you're lucky Terra. You see he knows who you are and wants you to join him. After all, you're both the same in a way." The woman hissed her smile creeping back on her lips in a sinister twist. Terra looked at the ground thinking hard. "Terra, who is she?" Riku asked not liking the tone in the other girl's voice, Terra shook her head. "I don't know here, but…I can't help but think that I do." Terra's voice was low as she looked back up and held her staff horizontally in front of her. "Listen you tell Ishvara I refuse. If he has intentions of controlling Spira he should prepare himself for a fight. New Yevon, The Machine Faction, and The Youth League will fight back. It's Spira after all, even though everyone is fighting and choosing sides they will come together in the end to do what is right." The woman chuckled, "I, Maya, loyal servant to Lord Ishvara will never let that happen. I'll be seeing you soon." A large black portal opened behind her, Maya turned and stepped into it and it disappeared.

"Looks like your world is in more trouble than just the heartless." Riku said placing a hand on Terra's shoulder; Iole squeaked her tail whipping through the air. She turned her head with a firm nod patting his hand before descending the stairs. "Which way now? Seems like its urgent I get back so I can help." She said as he quickly descended the stairs after her.

Gabriel found himself staring at the large doors that led to the Bevelle Temple. A woman stood behind him in a large trench coat type dress that was dark purple with light blue stripes down its sides. She had short blonde hair that was held back from her face by a small black band, green eyes and tanned skin. She held a large handgun with a blue sphere with bits of red between the handle and the barrel. Gabriel held a long sword that resembled a katana but had a wide tip. On the handle of the sword was a small pair of wings and golden chain with a heart chain hanging from it. "Gabriel, are you sure he is in here?" The woman asked as Gabriel grabbed on of the door handles. "He said to meet him here, he knows where Terra is." Gabriel replied as he opened the door. "Are you scared Galatea?" He asked looking back at his companion. "Bevelle is empty; there is an eerie feeling the air. Not to mention those black creatures we keep running into. What do you expect?" Galatea replied sourly. "That the Captain of the airship Oasis to have a little backbone. Come on, you've fought you're share of fiends. Just think of it like that."

"I also don't like the fact that Praetor Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj have all gone missing yet again! And suddenly Ishvara decides to show up and assume command of Spira in their absence? It doesn't feel right Gabriel." Gabriel shrugged stepping inside; Galatea took one last glance around the deserted town before following after him.

Terra stood in front a large lake, in the center was a small island that held a small house. There some rocks sticking up from the water that allowed someone to cross the lake to reach the house. Riku had already started off across the rocks; he stopped looking back at her. "It's safe. Nothing is going to jump out of the water and attack you." He said as the girl took a small jump and landed on the first rock. Iole had taking back up her roost on her owner's shoulder and was holding on for dear life, she should have stayed with the boy, he knew what he was doing. "Ok great, that leaves the thought that there IS something down there." Terra yelled leaping across to another rock. Two rocks lay between them, he stood with his hands on his hips grinning Terra narrowed her eyes taking in a deep breathe before jumping again. Her feet landed on the edge of the rock, instantly she stuck her arms out of her side trying to grab the air as she wobbled in her place. Iole jumped from her owner's shoulder landing on the rock and grabbed at her boots trying to pull her back. Riku was quick jumping back across the rocks grabbing Terra's arms and pulling her forward. Iole cooed whipping the air with her tail once more. They stood there for a moment, Riku holding on her arms while she tried to catch her breath.

"You ok now?" He asked letting go, she nodded he turned around and started to jump again this time she took his arm and jumped with him. As they both landed somewhat neatly on the next rock he chuckled. She let go walking ahead leaping onto the next rock. Iole jumped across and jumped onto Riku's shoulder making a noise smacking the back of his head with her tail. "What was that for?" He asked as the creature took off following Terra who was now one rock away from the island. "Hey!" He yelled taking off after them, a minute later they stood at the door of the small house. "Well?" Terra asked nodding toward the door, he raise a hand and knocked on the door. The door instantly flew open; "Well come in, I'm in a hurry mind you." An elderly man called out, chairs, books, and various bottles flew across the door way, Terra took a step backward. Riku took her by the elbow and pulled her inside with him. On a small raised platform stood an old man with a long white bread in a blue robe and pointy hat holding a wand waving various things into a small black bag. The chair they had just seen disappeared into the bag, and yet the back still remained small. "Oh wow!" Terra exclaimed as more large pieces of furniture followed the chair. The old man looked at the two giving his wand another flick and everything settled to the floor. He stepped down and walked toward them with a smile.

"What can I do for the two of you today? I hope it's nothing big, I'm moving today as you can see. My name is Merlin, and you are?" He asked looking from Riku to Terra, Riku cleared his throat while Terra left his side to examine the bag. "We need to get to Hollow Bastion." He replied, "How does this bag work?" Terra asked picking up surprised that it weighed near nothing considering its contents. "My boy, how did you get here that you can't use the same method to get there?" The old wizard asked chuckling, looking at the girl. "And her as well," He added turning back to Riku. "The King sent me here, as for her I was told she was transported here when her world was destroyed." Terra looked up from the bag which Iole was now poking her head into. "I see. Well in that case I shall take you with me. I'm moving back to my home there to help with the restoration. You still haven't told me your name, my boy." Merlin replied with a grin as Terra quickly fished Iole from the bag. "Riku," Merlin turned to Terra who set the bag down holding Iole under one arm. "And the two of you?" He smiled offering his hand to her, Terra looked at before bowing. "My name is Terra Vaan, and this is Iole." She replied standing upright, Merlin inclined his head turning to offer his hand to Riku who took it and shook it. Terra mouthed an 'oh' looking at Iole who merely tilted her head not sure what her owner meant.

"To answer your question Miss. Vaan, that is a magical bag that is somewhat like black hole." Merlin said walked back to the platform picking up the back opening it so the two of them could see the blackness that made it look as though the bag was empty. "A black hole?" Terra asked looking the old man in the eye; he nodded pointing his wand at large piece of paper on the wall. On it was a large black circle with various dark rings around it with lines with numbers and small bits of writing point toward a certain part of the picture. "He means that it can hold numerous objects and never be full." Riku whispered as Terra stared at the paper. "Oh, then how does he get things out of it?" She asked Riku shrugged examining the paper himself. "The same way I put it in, magic my dear." The old wizard replied setting the bag down again. "Now come and stand up here behind me so you don't get hurt. Come now, hurry, hurry." He ushered the two of them behind him as he raised his wand and extra hand and everything in the room once again rose into the air zooming into the bag. "Amazing," Terra whispered from the corner of his eye he could see the expression on her face, it was like of a child who just discovered something new; quiet cute. He shook his head laughing to himself, Terra glance at him confused. "What? I've never seen magic like this before!" She stated turning away from him defiantly watching as the last book zoomed into the bag and it snapped shut.

Merlin scooped up the bag turning to Riku and Terra motioning for them to join him. "Now the two of you hold hands and hold onto my arms, tightly I might add. Wouldn't want to get lost in the process would you?" Riku held out a hand to Terra as he grabbed one of Merlin's arms, she took it and held onto the opposite arm. "What about Iole?" She asked nodding to her; Iole sat in front of them using one of her hind legs to scratch behind one of her ears. "Ah yes of course your monkey friend." Merlin opened the bag; Iole squeaked hopping in grabbing one of the sides with her tiny paws and let out a loud noise that was a signal to go. "Now, though I'm sure it doesn't need to be said; hold on." Merlin said raising his wand arm that Terra clung to and tightened her hand on Riku's hand who seemed quite relaxed as though he had done this sort of thing before. A gust of wind seemed to swirl up around them from the floor, the house around faded away giving way to blue and white swirls. The gust was strong Terra tried to keep her eyes opened to see what would happened, they were moving forward. Before them was a large door that was glowing. The gust around them blew the door open beyond it was light. The next thing she knew she fell onto a hard floor with a loud thud.

Merlin and Riku were still standing and turned as she slowly got up. "Are you ok?" They both asked at once, Iole jumped from the bag onto Terra's head examining her to make sure she wasn't hurt, when she was satisfied that she wasn't Iole took up to examining the room around them. Riku helped Terra to her feet checking her head to make sure she really hadn't hurt herself. His hands were rubbing the back of her head, Terra make a nervous noise her cheeks turning pink as she lightly pushed the boy away. "I'm fine." She replied dusting off her clothes looking around herself. There was a large desk that seemed to have a lot to various buttons and levers on it. Above the desk was a small screen and a lot of various shaped boxes with blinking buttons. At the desk was man with blonde hair and goggled on his head in white shirt, dark pants. There was something in his mouth he was rubbing his stubbed chin growling at the screen. "Ain't right, just ain't right!" He bellowed turning in his chair his eyes widening at his new company. "Damn Merlin, don't sneak up on me like that! You gonna give me a heart attack like that!" He exclaimed standing up wiping his thumb beneath his nose.

"My apologizes, Cid." Merlin said setting his bag down, the man chuckled waving a hand as he started for the door. "Ah don't worry any about it; I ought to be use to it by now. I'm gonna go help Leon at the Ravine. Don't want to be hit by anything from that bag of yours." He said opening the door, Riku followed after him. "Wait I came to talk to you about a Gummi Ship." He said as Cid disappeared outside, Terra could hear them talking their voices growing smaller and soon disappeared completely. "Well then Miss. Vaan I guess it's just you and me. Shall we unpack then?" Merlin said motioning to a platform that looked like the one from his other house. She nodded eager to watch the wizard's magic once more. Ten minutes later everything was in place Merlin sat his bag on a chest of drawers with a yawn. "Quite tiring do magic, wouldn't you agree?" Terra opened her mouth to say something but closed it her brow furrowing wondering how he knew she could do magic. The old man chuckled patting the girl's head. "It is easy to recognize my dear, if you would like I could help you learn a few new spells. They might come in handy on your journey home." Terra grinned nodded, "You would?" she asked about ready to jump up and down he might teach her how to do the bag trick. Iole sat perched on a large box her large eyes blinked as she curled into a ball falling asleep.

Riku returned a short while later with Cid and another man with dark hair and clothes with scar on his face between the eyes. Terra was holding out and arm concentrating on a tea pot that rested on a table on the platform. Merlin was instructing her on how to summon the object to her by flicking her wrist. As she did the tea pot zoomed toward the open door smashing on the wall, the three in the doorway jumped backward. "Oh I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Terra called heading for the door making sure that her accident really had not hurt them. When she caught sight of the man with scar she let out a tiny squeak. "I'm so, so, so sorry!" She said biting her lip; he chuckled shaking his head placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's an old scar, don't worry about it." Terra lowered her head turning back and walking inside still worrying that it was her fault, a though it wasn't bleeding in the slightest. "Come now Miss. Vaan it just takes practice." Merlin said soothingly motioning for her to try again. "Just focus on the cup and your hand, you'll get it right." And she did, the cup zoomed neatly into her hand, she grinned holding it up to the wizard pleased with herself. "Now what kinda ship we talkin 'bout here?" Cid growled sitting back down looking up at Riku, "Not a large one, big enough for two and able to defend itself well. I'm told that even space is filled with Heartless ships." Cid nodded turning toward the desk pushing a few buttons, on the screen above the desk showed a small block ship. "'Bout like that, eh?" "Yeah, that would be perfect. How much is it?"

Moments later, and penniless Riku and Terra left Merlin's house Riku took her by the arm pulling her toward a walk way to left of the house. "There is something you should see before we leave. You'll like it." He said as they headed up a large set of stairs. When they reached the top he took her shoulder turning her, what she saw was a large castle that had part hanging from it. It was far away and the land between was partly green and partly black. The castle itself was daunting but in its way beautiful. The sky behind it was turning pink and little stars were sparkling like small diamonds. The moon was full and just starting to rise; it was huge and looked as though it was painted behind the castle. "Wow, its lovely." She said placing her hands on the stone wall that protected her from fall off the large ledge. "I knew you'd like it, I'll bring you back sometime. But we need to go now." He replied taking her hand. "What do you mean bring me back?" She asked as they seemed to be lifted from the ground and then once again they were in the blue and white swirl void. And just like before they soon appeared somewhere else. He sat her down in large chair that was bolted to the floor. Around them was a large counter that stretched along the far side of the "room" above that was a large glass window and outside were millions of stars and blackness as far as the eye could see. He took a seat next to her; in front of his chair was small podium that had buttons and steering wheel. This place kind of reminded her of the bridge of the Oasis. "Uh, nothing, never mind. We're going to Destiny Islands now; we're going to see if we can't tract down Sora there." He pushed a red button and grabbed the wheel, they zoomed forward disappearing into the dark sea of stars.


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny Islands

_My apologies for taking so long to get the fourth chapter up, school, graduation, and my computer crashed. Well here it is, enjoy._

Chapter four: Destiny Islands 

Her face was glued to the window making excited noises when she would spot another other. "Like a hick in the big city." He snorted remembering something Tidus would mutter whenever Sora or Wakka would discover something new on the islands. Terra turned head casting a glance at him for a moment. He was laughing then stopped his dace becoming sad for a moment, when he noticed her looking he smiled and turned back to watch where he was going. She shrugged; _none of my business anyway._ She thought looking at Iole who had curled up in the extra seat on the small ship. Another world appeared from the sea of stars, it looked more like a giant tree resting on a small round ball. The brightness of the green from the tree stood out shockingly from the black compared to the other worlds she had seen.

"We'll be there soon." Riku said nodding to another small round object slowly coming toward them in the darkness. Beep! Terra looked down at her right wrist with a quick moment she had fished the other bracelet from her pouch; it too beeped as soon as she held it up. Riku pushed a button on the control as she leaned heavily against the extra chair causing Iole to look up with surprise. "What is the matter?" He asked standing beside her. "Another blue dot…but that is impossible since I have both of the bracelets." She muttered still staring at them in disbelief. "Maybe they're just having a reaction to the other." He suggested trying to ease whatever seemed to be bothering her. She nodded with a heavy sigh then grabbed his left wrist clamping the extra bracelet on the other. The beeping stopped and she closed her eyes slipping down to the cold metal floor of the ship.

"Uhm…won't you're boyfriend mind if I'm wearing his bracelet?" He asked holding his wrist up examining it closely. Two colored dots were showing, one blue (Terra) and one green which he assumed to be Iole since it was right next to the blue dot. "Gabriel won't care as long as you get home in one piece. As of this moment you're my new guardian." She said looking up at him, he dropped his arm looking back, must be some kind of honorary thing from her world. He smiled and she smiled back before lying down completely on the floor put her right arm over her eyes. He turned and took his seat at the controls once more looking over his shoulder at Terra again. Something about her was intriguing and at the same time off. He shook off the thought and started off for Destiny Islands once more.

Before she knew it they had stopped again. She had only laid down and had to sit back up. He was yawning this time giving her a wink and pointing out the window. An eyebrow flew up at the wink but followed his hand to look. As the previous world it was represented by a large tree, in this case palm, on a small round ball. Though around this tree was sand surrounded by water. She slowly got up moving a little closer…not that it changed the view of the world by any means. Iole too had gotten up and was resting on Riku's shoulder, who was looking at the monkey-like creature with confusion on its new resting place. "It seems nice." Terra said after a few moments of silence. "It is…or was when I was last here." He seemed a little sad when he said that, she looked at him wondering why he would seem so upset. Once again he brushed off his feelings with a smile and held out a hand. "Shall we go down then?" She nodded taking the hand once again being engulfed in the white and blue void.

Gabriel stared down the dimly lit hallway, something growled menacingly from its dark depths. Galatea was holding her right arm that was bleeding. As they had stepped into the once scared temple they had been attacked by the black creatures that were seemingly consuming Spira. Galatea had taken the first blow as the creature attacked her as she fired off a shot. While the blow hadn't killing the creature it left a mark on her and the creature scattered off wounded into the darkness. "Who the hell does he think he is letting us get attacked like this? Let alone have these creatures running around this temple! I swear I'm going to give that man a good piece of my mind!" Galatea hissed as she stuck close behind Gabriel who was doing his best to navigate through the shadows. "For all you know he could be dead, and if he is behind all of this we don't want to get on his bad side. Remember, we're here to find out where Terra is." Galatea growled removing her hand from the wound, the bleeding for the most part had stopped. Gabriel stopped, there was a faint light coming toward them, he used an arm and pushed Galatea into the wall placing himself between her and anything that might attack. "As the captain I think you should…" "I'd rather you live, you are the captain after all."

As the light grew nearer they saw it was a hanging lamp on a stick being held by a young woman. She was short but had every asset of a mature woman; she wore a leather over coat that hung around her shoulders with two large buckles holding it on across her chest. It fit tightly around her curves and flowed out around her hips, it was open to show a deep blue tube top and a black ruffled skirt attached by thin straps and knee high black boots that had buckles on the outside. The coat was sleeveless and showed many gold bracelets on each wrist. She had long black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail on the left side of her head and was held there by a gold band. Her narrow violet took in the two before her and smile curled on her lips as she inclined her head to them. "Lord Ishvara sent me to receive you. I am sorry I didn't come sooner to help ward off the creatures. I am Maya, his humble servant, please follow me." She turned starting back down the corridor, Galatea and Gabriel exchanged looks before follow the girl.

Just when Terra thought that there was nothing left to surprise her about this world, they landed in the middle of the ocean. Well technically a few feet off shore but the water was unexpectedly cold and the salt water felt horrible in her lungs. Riku shook it off quickly and had to grab her and Iole before they both drowned. After dragging them both to shore the three collapsed on the warm sand. After a second Terra sputtered and coughed up the water she had swallowed cursing everything within her sight. He could only laugh watching her standing up point a finger at the ocean yelling. "Stupid water! By the power of Yevon I curse you! GAH!" She flopped back down into the sand looking at her feet. "It ruined my clothes, my hair, and my lungs feel itchy. Iole?" She asked looking to Iole who was sitting up licking herself in an attempt to fix the dangers reeked by the ocean. Her gaze then fell on Riku her eyes narrowing, she opened her mouth to say something but he held up a hand. "Not my fault where we land." He said quickly, she turned her head with a pout on her face staring off at the other island that was barely visible from where they sat.

"Riku?" They turned to find two girls staring down at them; both were dressed in a blue and white stripe pleated skirt, white sleeveless button up tops, with blue ties. One had short redish pink hair and the other brown. The red-head girl's eyes widen when Riku turned his head and dropping her bag throwing her arms around the boy. The other looked at Terra then back down to Riku. "She doesn't look a thing like Sora…unless he turned into a girl. Oh my God, did he?" She asked moving closer to Terra and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Sora is that you?" She asked making a loud gulping noise. "Its nice to see you again Kairi…sorry about…," Riku started as the girl let go sitting back on her feet looking at thim. "As long as you're safe Riku, it doesn't matter. So who is she?" She asked turning to look at Terra who was now being shaken violently by the other girl. "Selphie!" She snapped getting up quickly catching Terra as she fell backwards from shock, Iole growled whipping Selphie's legs with her tail before hopping into Terra's lap. Riku got up to help Kairi get Terra to her feet.

"You still haven't told us who she is." Selphie pointed out as Terra shook her head trying to get her equilibrium back. "My name is Terra." She muttered rubbing the back of her head. "That is a pretty name." Kairi said helping the girl sit upright. "So where are you from Terra?" Selphie asked watching Iole with interest as she moved to Terra's shoulder to get a closer look at Kairi. "Spira." Terra muttered opening her eyes. "And your friend?" Kairi asked as Iole jumped into her lap, Kairi giggled scratching the creature behind her ears. "Iole." "Not much of a talker are you?" Selphie giggled, Riku sighed feeling left out he stood up holding a hand up to shade his eyes from the sun as examined the horizon. "What are you looking for Riku?" Kairi asked standing up holding on to Iole who was busy playing with her tie. Terra and Selphie got up too staring at Riku's back. "Have you seen Sora?" He asked turning to face Kairi, she looked down at the sanding pulling the small creature closer as though it were a doll, Iole gave a squeak and Kairi quickly let her go.

"He was here a week ago, he told me he'd come back soon. He had some business with the King." She replied looked up with a sad face. Riku gave her a small smile, _is she upset because he is gone. Or is it that she thinks I'm going to leave again as well?_ He thought glancing at Terra. She looked lost and sad as she scooped up Iole watching the waves crash against the sand. "So she is here why?" Selphie asked watching Terra questioningly. "She needs to find a way home. She was told that Sora could help her." Riku replied, Terra turned and smiled at them. "It's lovely here." She said softly, turning her eyes to the water again. "It is like your home?" Kairi asked moving a bit closer to Terra curious about Riku's companion. "Part of my world yes. Tell me about Sora, please?" She asked turning to Kairi who smiled warmly taking the girl by the arm leading her up the beach. "Sure, let's get you some new clothes so we can wash your wet ones." She replied, Selphie and Riku exchanged looks before following after them.

Galatea was pinned into a corner her right cheek bleeding. Maya had an arm across her throat holding enough pressure to barely let her breath. Maya wasn't watching her though; her stone cold gaze was focused on Gabriel who was being held in the air by a dark man, his skin was bordering on black and eyes golden and fiery. He wore a long black coat with the shoulder's cut out and black boots and gloves. He had the same long black hair like Maya's that was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He grinned wildly giving Gabriel's neck another hard squeeze. "Stop it!" Galatea yelled feeling the sting of a warm tear flowing over her cut. Golden and violet eyes turned to her the fire in both were enough for her to drop her head and the pressure on her throat tightened. "Lord Ishvara didn't give you permission to speak, vile creature." Maya hissed Ishvara turned back to Gabriel loosening his grip. "Where is Terra?" Gabriel choked Ishvara laughed dropping the boy on the ground and picking up his fallen sword holding the tip to his throat. "You're friend is out of this world, literally. But I have an offer for you, one that may help you find her, after all her very existence is very important to me and my plans." Galatea raised her head, he had bent down and was staring into his eyes, something inside her was screaming _this is bad! Very bad! Look away, please Gabriel look away!_ Too late. Gabriel stood up and bowed to Ishvara who stood up looking pleased with himself. He looked at Maya who quickly pulled Galatea away from the wall and held her arms tight behind her back. "We'll keep her here; you go back to the ship and give this to the navigator." He handed Gabriel a small blue box. "Tell them you need to go to other worlds in search of Terra, whom you are very worried about. It's best not to act like you are loyal to me…in fact you should as though you loath me deeply. When you find Terra bring her to me. Do you understand?" He asked once again Gabriel bowed "Yes, as you command." And he strode from the room Ishvara turned to stare at Galatea who was wide-eyed in horror, he nodded and Maya gave her a hard punch the in the gut. The last thing she saw was Maya being held at the waist by Ishvara both smiling at her like to parents watching their child going to sleep.

After moments of behind shoved, pricked, and stuffed into some of Kairi's and Selphie's extensive wardrobes Kairi finally pulled an outfit that seem made for Terra. A beige overdress that hugged her bosom with a zipper in-between her breasts, from there the overdress hung open and rested at her knees the bottom of it was white lace with black lace tips. The top of the dress was strapless and had small thin line of purple and came down into a V around the zipper. Underneath the overdress was a white dress whose skirt was pleated and ruffled at the ends with a lace trim around the bottom. On her feet were beige boots that came just below her knees and was zipped up from the toes. She stood in front of a full length mirror admiring the dress and running her hands along the overdress. "Wow, looks better on you than me." Kairi commented as she finished brushing and blow drying her hair Selphie was sitting on Kairi's bed reading a magazine, the floor was a sea of discarded clothes. She looked up then turned lying on the bed and pulled something from the floor then got up and placed a belt around Terra's waist. It was white and tied on her hip. "Perfect." Selphie and Kairi said at once, Kairi gathered up the discard wet clothes and the three went down stairs. Once she had placed the clothes in a metal box she called a "washing machine" they went outside to find Riku leaning against Kairi's white post fence in a white tank-top and baggy dark-wash jeans and tennis shoes. In his mouth was a blue thing on a stick which he removed to look at Terra's new outfit he then turned his eyes to Kairi who smiled. "Space Delia's Boutique, it's a new shop in town." She said as if to explain it to him, he shrugged popping the treat back into his mouth.

"Uhm, thank you Kairi was it? How long till your box is done with my clothes?" Terra asked as they stepped through the gate to stand with Riku on the sidewalk. "It will be awhile, don't worry think of the outfit as a welcome to Destiny Islands." Kairi replied with a yawn and stretching her arms to the sky. "Hey I'm gonna go get Tidus and Wakka, wanna go to the small island to watch the sunset?" Selphie asked as she stepped past the group. Kairi and Riku agreed Terra look confused and around. "Where is Iole?" She asked, the monky-like creature had last been seen riding on Riku's shoulder as he walked down the road. "My mother just adored her and started feeding her various fruits. She'll be fine." He said with a grin as he took her by the arm following Kairi down the road toward the ocean again. As they reached a small pier where six small boats were tied and bobbing up and down in the water they saw a blue and white light appear on the small island across from them. It reached up into the sky and disappeared. "Sora." Kairi and Riku said at once, Kairi stepped down into one boat and released it from the pier and grabbed an oar and started for the island. Riku stepped down into another and held a hand for Terra who took and stepped down into the boat, he too released the boat from the pier and pulled out an oar and followed. "So Sora is here?" Terra asked placing a hand on Riku's back so she could lean over his shoulder to look at the island. Inwardly he grinned and nodded. "Yeah, but try not to rush him to get you home. I'm sure he's tired, one night here won't be so bad." She laughed sitting back looking up at the darkening blue sky. "Everyone deserves a chance to relax, they way Yuffie and Aeris described him its like he is trying to save…what did they call it…oh right the universe." "Yeah the universe." Riku agreed trying to catch up with Kairi who was rowing like mad.


	5. Chapter 5: The Boy They Call Sora

b Chapter Five: The Boy They Call Sora /b 

They reached the beach within seconds of Kairi who was looking up and down for Sora, whom she fully believed to be here. Riku help Terra from the boat and they walked around the pier and met up with Kairi who seemed quite unnerved. "Where is he?" She muttered, Riku place a hand on the girl's head which made her look up. "If he's here he'll let us know." She sighed and turned and walked up the beach. Terra had stopped to look around. Across from where she stood a few feet down the beach was a small hut and above it was a bridge that led to a smaller island where a large crooked tree stood. She turned around and behind her or well above her was a spiral bridge around a large piece of land that led to half of a ship that seemed embedded in the island itself. It was an interesting place to be sure. Riku watched as she took in the island, slowly turning around to make sure she saw everything. "RIKU!" He turned to find a slightly shorter, spiky, brown headed boy running at him at full speed and Kairi running along behind him. Terra turn to look at the source of noise only to move just in time as Riku was tackled to the ground.

The boy's outfit was a jumble of black, blue, yellow, and red. Terra look at the two as they wrestled in the sand, Kairi stood beside her. "They're always like that when they see it other. It's always a contest who see who is stronger. Usually, Riku wins." And sure enough Riku turned over pulling an arm around Sora throat and proceeding to rub his knuckles into the boy's hair. He let go with a hearty laugh the other boy smiled rubbing his head. "Still can't beat you can I? When did you get back to the Islands?" He asked as the stood up dusting off the sand from their clothes. "I came back earlier today looking for you. This girl, needs you're help boy wonder." He replied pointing to Terra, the other boy turned look at her with bright blue eyes he smiled placing his hands on his hips. "I'm Sora, what do you need?" He asked, grinning so wide his teeth we visible, Terra felt an awkward smile creep onto her lips. Some people were too perky for her liking.

"My home…well that is Spira…well I'd like to get back." She said suddenly aware of three pairs of eyes staring at her. Sora stopped smiling looking at her again, "Was it destroyed?" He asked his perkiness vanishing for a moment his voice filled with sympathy. Terra nodded twisting her hand together looking down. "There were falling stars, and then these horrible black creatures rising up from the hull of the airship." She looked up the boy nodded looking up and rubbing his chin. "The King told me that outer worlds were still under the heartless threat…and then there is those three little pixie girls that keep following me around trying to find treasure. You know you kind look like one of them." He said looking back down at her, Terra blink utterly confused. "What are pixies?" He laughed; he turned his head to Riku. "Where did you find her?" He asked, "Traverse Town." "Traverse Town? Really? Wow I haven't been there in awhile." Sora said lost in thought for a moment. "Sora, are you staying here…and Riku…are you both going to stay?" Kairi asked looking at the boys, Sora turned to her with a grin. "Sure thing Kairi, for a couple of days, but as the keyblade wielder I'll have to help Terra get home." Kairi looked down and nodded, "Why don't we all go?" Riku added looking at Sora for a moment then to Kairi as she looked up. "I don't want you and Kairi getting hurt." Sora said firmly, Terra looked from boy to boy then to Kairi. "We'll be fine, besides you're not the only person who can use a keyblade, Sora." Riku replied his tone a little cold. "I've…well I've got a weapon too Sora…and I learned a little magic. Riku and I can help, please Sora. I don't want to watch you two leave me again." She said on verge of tears as she pulled both the boys into her arms. Both looked down at her for a moment before wrapping their arms around her. "We won't leave you again." Sora said softly "We promise." Riku added.

Terra felt out of place, she could feel her own tears welling. She turned away walking along the beach, i _the three friends need time alone /i _ she nodded as she kept walking. The sun was slowly sinking down below the horizon; Riku raised his head watching her walk away as though she was walking directly walking into the sunset itself. "Excuse me." He muttered as he pulled away from the group. Sora let his other arm rest itself on Kairi's shoulder as they looked up to watch Riku run after Terra. "He seems to like her." Kairi commented wiping away a tear. "Yeah good for him." Sora replied, Terra stopped when she heard someone coming up behind her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was doing her best not to vocalize them. Riku stopped his face flushed with concern. "What is the matter?" He asked, her eyes squinted up as she started to bawl. She covered her face with her hands to smother the sounds of her crying and trying to hide what had already been seen. "Its just…soooo…sooo…lonely…my…my…friends are somewhere on another…nother…world…and…and…here I am…a…a…alone!" She cried resting her head against his chest; she removed her hands from her face and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened his face burning pink; he looked over his shoulder to Sora and Kairi who were looking at one with concern the other questioningly as if to say "What did you do to make her cry?"

"Don't worry, we'll get to home." He said patting her back, she pulled back but kept her arms around him her face red and sticky with her tears. "I'm sure your friends are safe, and you're not so alone." He smiled and she smiled back letting go and turning her back to him to wipe off her tears. "Thank you." She muttered sniffling a little. "That is what friends are for, right?" She coughed letting out a loud sob, turning to him smiling brighter. "Yeah." "So why don't get go get the best seats to watch the sunset." He said taking her hand leading toward the hut. "Don't we need to be outside?" She asked he chuckled, Sora and Kairi started toward the hut as well. "You'll see." He replied as he pushed open the door.

"Gabriel, where is Captain Galatea?" Asked a young girl with white-blonde hair and eyes that were pale purple and seemed to be staring at him but not really looking at him. She wore a pain white dress that rested just above her knees and white flat sandals; she was hugging small brown bear. Beside her was an older girl with long crimson-red hair pulled into a long thick braid down her back. She wore a blue top that tied around her neck and brown pants that were tied off at her knees and brown sandals. Over her top was a white vest with two blue wings on the back above her shoulder blades. Her eyes were emerald green and were staring at Gabriel intently. "Minthe, Galatea is being held hostage by Ishvara until we bring Terra home." Gabriel replied with growl in the back of this throat the older girl placed a hand on Minthe's shoulder she looked up in the direction of the hand, she was blind. "And you just let him keep her didn't you Gabriel?" She hissed Minthe looked down at the floor hugging the bear more tightly. "He wouldn't do that Leuce, don't say such things." She said softly looking up in Gabriel's direction. "Thank you Minthe, now if you ladies with excuse me I have something to give to Haniel." He started to walk away Leuce moved from her spot beside Minthe and grabbed Gabriel by the shoulder. She was just as tall as he was and had a fairly athletic build she tighten her grip on his shoulder. "What is so damn important about Terra that you left Galatea with Ishvara. She is the Captain of the Oasis, or is that you want this ship for yourself?" Her voice was loud and pained; Gabriel grabbed her wrist and removed the hand from his shoulder. "Don't doubt my intentions, Galatea will not be harmed but it is important we find Terra. Now stop you're nonsense and tend to Minthe. That is you're job, I'm Terra's guardian so let me do mine. Galatea would understand that much." He let go of her wrist and turned to walk away. "Gabriel…why is acting so mean?" Minthe muttered pulling the bear as close as she could, Leuce dropped to one knee pulling the younger girl close. "I don't know Minthe, let's hope we find Terra soon so we can have this sorted out and maybe things will go back to normal."

"What am I suppose to do with this Gabriel? It's a blue box…it doesn't open so what is it?" Haniel was thin and tall man who (for comfort's sake) kept his feet propped up on either side of the wheel. He had mousey brown hair that was a mess but kept down for the most part by goggles. He had blues eyes on a freckled face; he wore deep green overalls without a shirt, and black boots. On each wrist was a black laced up gauntlet. "It's a gummi block; it will allow us to travel to other worlds so we can find Terra. Just hold it over the wheel, it should sink in and bring up a whole new navigation chart." Gabriel replied, Haniel looked at him with a raised eyebrow then to the gummi block. He held it over the wheel and just as Gabriel said it sank in and within a second a map of blackness with little stars and various round objects appeared before their eyes. "Heh. That Ishvara must really want to get his hands on Terra. How do you plan on keeping her and Galatea safe once you get her here?" Haniel asked eyeing the new map and Gabriel from the corner of his eye. "He underestimates Terra; she won't be taken so easily. As for Galatea we'll have to get Minthe to make up a nice potion to take to her so she will be able to fight as well. That bastard won't know what hit him." Gabriel chuckled pointing to black world with what seemed like a tower rising from it. "We should start here, its merely a hunch." He said taking a seat in a small seat that was built into the ship with a bit of a guard around the seat. As he slid down into the seat the small black screen in front of him lit up giving information about the world they were about to visit. "Ok everyone hold on we're leaving Spira for a while." Haniel pulled on large handle to his left and the ship zoomed up and through the clouds escaping the planets orbit and flew off into the sea of stars.

Just as the four of them had gotten settled, Riku and Terra sitting on the low tree branch, and Sora and Kairi sitting with their backs to the branch Selphie came running up. The four them turned to look at her, she was alone. "Where are Tidus and Wakka?" Kairi asked while Selphie was catching her breath. "Chappu said they went on a trip. Wakka came home and packed a bag, Tidus already had his packed. We have school tomorrow how could they just leave like that?" Selphie asked placing her hands in an annoyed motion onto her hips. Terra perked up as though a light bulb went off above her head. "Wait, I've heard of them. They were two of Lady Yuna's guardians, but why where they here? Wait…if they left they must have gone back to Spira…oooh shoot!" She said to no one in particular, the four stared at her with the same confused expression. "They've lived here their entire lives. Just like Sora, Riku, and myself. How could they be from your world?" Selphie asked tilting her head to one side. "Well…maybe they're not the same people…but their names are." Terra muttered in disappointment, Kairi reached up and patted her on her knee and turned her to look at Selphie. "I'll be leave soon too." She said, the brown-headed girl scoffed. "So I'll be taking notes for the three of you lazy bums!" She said turning on her heels heading back to the bridge. "Aren't you going to watch the sunset with us?" Kairi called, Selphie stopped with a giggled turning to Kairi with a wink. Irvine asked me out while I was running down here, he going to take me to see that new movie 'Till Death' with Rinoa Heartilly. Well I'll you around I guess. Tootles!" She disappeared over the bridge, Kairi sighed leaning back against the tree. "What?" Sora asked trying to catch her eye. "She finally gave in to Irvine; he has been trying to get her to go out with him for months now. I'm sure Wakka is going to be heartbroken when hears about it. You know he has had a thing for her since…well forever I suppose." She replied, Terra leaned over to whisper something to Riku so the other two couldn't hear. "What does "go out" mean, is it like courting?" He face flushed again as he cleared his throat to answer. "In a sense, yes, when a guy likes a girl he can either asked her out on a series of dates or ask her to get his girlfriend, though most guys do a combination of the two." "Oh, so has Sora asked Kairi out yet?" Sora's head whipped around followed by Kairi both stared at her with jaw-dropped expressions. Riku laughed as Terra scooted back away from them looking guilty for something. "I'm sorry, I was just curious." She muttered, Riku began laughing harder Sora's face went red as did Kairi's cheeks. "Stop laughing!" Sora yelled, Kairi look shyly at Sora for a moment before looking back at Terra. "No he hasn't." She replied meekly then turning around, Sora had gotten up and was shaking Riku by shoulders as he continued to laughed.

"He's lost it." Sora said in defeat as he slumped down next to Kairi. Riku choked a little as he stopped laughing wiping a tear that had started to roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry but that was the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." He said giving winking to Terra who blushed and looked away. Sora tilted his head back on the limb looking up at Riku. "I hate you so much." He said looking back at the slow sunset. "Whatever you say buddy." Riku replied smiling at Terra who still kept her distance embarrassed by the trouble she had caused. "It's alright, they're not mad at you, just me." Riku said reassuringly motion for Terra to scoot back over so she could take a better look at the sunset. She bit down on her lower inching closer to get a good view. Silence fell over them as the blue of sky met with purple and pink hues the sun resting on horizon. "You should." Terra said causing the three of them to jump; the first stars had just appeared. "What?" They all asked at once. "Uhm, never mind." She said shaking her head to shake out her though and reminded herself to mind her own business. She pulled her legs up to her chest while watching the sun disappear below the horizon leaving a purple/blue hue in its wake. Stars started to litter the sky; she felt a lump settle into her throat. She was homesick, her family and friends must be worried sick. Tears were threatening a downpour again. "Hey, you ok?" She had realized that she buried her face into her knees she looked up to find Riku standing in front of her, Sora and Kairi had already started across the bridge. She nodded sliding off the tree he placed a hand under her chin bringing her head up to look him in the eye. "Your eyes are glassy again, are you still feeling alone?" He asked pulling his hand away, she looked down again nodding. "Then let's go get Iole, maybe she'll be able to cheer you up. He took her hand leading her back over the bridge.

He took her back to his house reuniting her with Iole who was happily eating various fruits that his mother kept feeding her. His parents took to the girl like she was a stray puppy he had brought home, his mother cooked a meal which Terra was so delighted to have she started crying again. After she had finished eating she became sleepy, his mother let her sleep in his room making sure to put a blanket and pillow on the couch for me. Once she was asleep he left the house and found Sora waiting for him outside the gate. "She ok?" He asked looking up at the house with worry. "She's fine, my mother made sure she was well fed and comfortable." Riku replied leaning against the fence. "How did they react when you came home?" Sora turning his back leaning against the fence, he pulled a bag of cookies from his pocket offering it to Riku who held up a hand. "We just ate thanks though. My mother cried for awhile keeping me in a bear hug. My dad stood silent before saying he was glad I was back. Do you feel out place here at all?"

"Sometimes, but wasn't the plan to go to other worlds. Three of us?" Riku chuckled, the promise they had made when they were young rang through his head. "I guess we're finally going to get that chance now." Riku said nodding back toward his house. Sora smiled deviously. "What?" Riku asked leaning up a bit, the younger boy laughed standing up. "Oh nothing. When do you want to leave?" He asked popping a cookie into his mouth before pocketing the bag. "Whenever you and Kairi are ready, I'm sure for Terra it would be the sooner the better." "Yeah, get some rest I'll see you in the morning." "Night Sora." "Goodnight Riku."


	6. Chapter 6: Black Cats and Spiders

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Life. Enough said. Well this chapter is really long. 18 pages in Works...geez. Well I hope you like it!

-------

**Chapter Six: Black Cats and Spiders**

It was the cold feeling, fear creeping up the spine. Terra pulled the sheet up to her chin staring wide-eyed at the open closet. Something moved amongst the clothes that had gathered themselves along the bottom of the closet. Iole was snoozing soundly beside her on the extra pillow. Terra whimpered as a flash of red appeared in the darkness. Her heart was beating so fast it threatened to leap from her chest. She could feel beads of sweat gathering along her brow. Something was watching her from that closet, but she wasn't sure what.

"Juussstt goo away!" She said boldly.

the red turned into two beady eyes staring directly at her. It shifted again moving closer to the edge of the doorway. A pair of hairy long black legs stuck from the doorway followed by the rest of the body. A large black spider made it way out from the closet, Terra let out a loud shriek quickly pulling the cover of her head. The bed became heavy as something got on it, something was shaking her.

"Terra, wake up." She screamed again and began to thrash about.

"Let me go!" Whatever was shaking her stopped.

"Damn, that hurt, Terra wake up!"

She stopped trashing dropping the covers Riku sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his jaw. Iole was awake sitting on the headrest.

"Where is the spider?" She asked still shaking looking around the room wondering where the giant spider had gotten to.

"There is no spider; you were having a bad dream." He replied gruffly.

He had shot up from the couch the moment he heard her scream. He thought maybe it was a heartless attack, though he hadn't seen a single one since being on the Islands, however he found her thrashing in her sheets and Iole on the headrest squawking.

Her lower lip crept out as she slowly pulled the cover up again. "

Sorry." She mumbled pulling her knees up to her chest.

He reached out and patted on as he got up from the bed.

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep. And have pleasant dreams." He said heading for the door.

She threw off the covers getting up from the bed.

"Riku!" She called as he stepped into the hallway.

He stopped turning around to face her.

"What?"

"Uhmm…could you…stay with me till I fall asleep. Gabriel always would, I mean I know you're not Gabriel…but I just…," he chuckled and nodded.

She smiled climbing back into bed pulling the covered up to her chin. Iole settled herself back onto the pillow as Riku pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"Thanks." Terra said with a sleepy yawn, she fell asleep almost instantly.

He was tempted to get up but grabbed a stray blanket from the floor pulling it around himself. _Better stay to make sure she didn't have another bad dream. _

--

She found her voice caught in her throat, Maya had taken the liberty to beat her once Ishvara had left then chained her to the wall. The right side of her face was badly bruised and swelled up so she was only able to look out of her left eye. The room was dark and abandoned. She only been in the temple once and its former glory seemed paled to the shambles it was in now. A pillar had fallen and tapestries were strewn across the floor. Bits of the ceiling had fallen in, no doubt from the fallen stars. She sank a little as much as her chains could allow in comfort.

Her eyes widened in horror as a small black creature wiggled its way up from the floor. Its amber eyes fell on her and started toward her. She wanted to yelled but it would do no good, no one was coming to rescue her anytime soon. _This isn't…why? _She closed her eyes as the creature reached out and touched her.

"Vermin."

Galatea snapped her eyes open to find a tall, tanned, blonde man standing in front of her hold a sword whose blade looked like water. He dressed in short-overalls that were different in length, one side fell below his knee and the other rested just above his knee. He wore no shirt just and open face jacket that hung just above the middle of his torso. On his feet were yellow shoes with brown soles. On the hand holding the sword was a black glove that came to his wrist. On his other arm was a brown gauntlet that came up to his elbow, on his shoulder was a blue bracer and connecting the two was a red piece of mesh fabric. He turned his head to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we're getting you out of here."

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, he raised an eyebrow but turned his attention to the other person in the room, she couldn't see him but she could hear him.

"Tidus man, there is a more out here why don't you come and help a brudda out, ya?"

"Sure thing let just get her out of these chains."

He turned around, she noticed he wore a silver necklace with a charm of a T that blended into a J hanging from it, it matched the red marking on the longer short leg. He raised his sword and hacked down the chains. Galatea slumped to the floor, tired and bruised it would be hard for her to move.

"Here, drink this." He handed her a small bottom with a green liquid inside.

"It's a high-potion, it won't heal your bruises much but it will help you move with little pain." She narrowed her eyes at him as she drank it down.

After a second she stood up patting her sides.

"They took my gun." She said.

Tidus shrugged rummaging through a pocket tossing her a pair of small spiked knuckles.

"I'm sure Rikku won't be needing them anytime soon." He said with a smile as he ran toward the opposite side of the room.

She place the knuckles on her hands and followed him.

Gabriel sat half asleep in his perch next to Haniel. The world they had visited was a dead end, a boy in a green tunic had assured Gabriel he had no idea who this "Terra" was that she had never been to Neverland.

"Well that was a bust, see any other world you'd like to try?" Gabriel shook his head laying down looking at the ceiling of the airship.

"I hope she's ok…," he muttered.

Haniel laughed Gabriel looked up glaring at him.

"I'm sure she's fine, but listen man you should…well its really none of my business but you and Terra are close and all. Have you ever considered asking her for her hand?" Haniel asked eyeing Gabriel from the corner of his eye.

"I'm her guardian, that's our relationship." Gabriel said flatly, Haniel shook his head disapprovingly.

"That is the worst lie you've ever told me Gabriel."

"Just mind your own business Haniel."

"Whatever you say."

--

Terra yawned rubbing her eyes as the sunlight hit them. She could smell something yummy coming from down the hall, she was starting to really like this world. As she pushed off the covers letting her feet hit the floor, Riku's head jerked up from his position in the chair looking at her startled.

"Morning." She muttered turning to her reach behind her and grab Iole who had just woken up as well.

He cleared his throat tossing the blanket to the floor pushing himself from the chair then jerk his head to one side to let it crack.

"Mornin'." He replied gruffly holding out a hand, she took it and was pulled to her feet.

"You didn't have to sleep there." She said following him down the hall, though admittedly she was following her nose.

"I'm your temporary guardian, so there in lies the fact I should guard you whenever I feel you seem threatened. And dream spiders count as a threat." He replied yawning.

His mother had made quite a spread, eggs, French toast sausages, and something called hash browns which was nothing more than finely chopped up potatoes. After eating three platefuls Terra sat back in her chair feeling sleepy again. Riku had finished his second plate and downing the rest of his orange juice. Iole was eating away at a kiwi which she was enjoying.

"That was delicious, thank you very much." Terra after feeling she could speak without popping.

His mother had a slight age on her face, her hair was a shimmering blonde that was pulling into a long braid. Her eyes were the same aqua intensity as her son's and her facials structure matched him as well. His father was a handsome man with muscles on just about every ounce of his body, his hair was like his son's and roughly the same length. His eyes were a deep blue with a smoky hue, like a rainstorm. He finished his cup of coffee leaning over to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"I'm heading off now." He said in his deep booming voice, he nodded to his son.

"Don't stay gone so long this time Riku. We hardly see you anymore."

"Sure dad." Riku said as his dad stepped out the door.

His mother stood up gathering up the dishes, as she passed Riku she bent down and kissed the top of his head, he scoffed rubbing his hair.

"Come on Mom, we've got guests." Terra snickered covering her mouth to stifle it, Riku shot her a look which made her laugh harder.

"I believe she finds your reaction to affection amusing Rii." His mother said with a chuckle.

Riku sighed deeply leaning back in his seat his bright aquatic eyeing Terra scornfully. As the morning went one Sora and Kairi showed up, today Kairi was wearing a pink dress that seemed to have zippers for stripes. She wore something white beneath it showed at top in the middle and its two white straps. Around her waist was a black belt that smaller black pieces hanging on either side. On her left hip was a bag with purple ribbon, she also wore purple shoes tied around her ankles by black laces. She tucked a piece of her crimson hair behind an ear as they stood outside Riku's house discussing what to do.

"Donald and Goofy showed up last night, they got a call from Halloween Town." Sora said placing his hands on his hip looking to the ground.

"One stop and then we find Terra's world?" Kairi asked glancing nervously up the street.

Its not like she hadn't missed school before, but she had never missed school and stayed on the island…every other time she had been taken, forcefully, from the island.

"Are we taking two ships?" Riku asked, Sora looked up.

"Yes one stop if that's ok with Terra, and you decide on the ships Riku." Terra was tossing Iole up and down, the creature was enjoying this.

When she heard her name she caught Iole and placed on her on her shoulder turning to look at the group.

"I…I want to say no but I'd feel horrible if I did…and horrible if I didn't. You seem to be an important boy Sora, so what feels right to you?" She said catching Riku's eye.

He was smiling slight as though silently laughing to himself. She raised an eyebrow trying to figure what she had said that could have been funny. But she turned her attention back to Sora who smiled back at her reassuringly.

"I'd like to go and see if Jack and Sally are ok, and there is someone everyone should meet." Sora replied with a grin, the other three exchanged looks.

"How big is your gummi ship Sora?" Riku asked changing the topic to something more pressing.

"As big as it needs to be, Donald, Goofy, and I have found a lot of different models. If you want to take just one we can store yours in the gummi garage if you'd like." Sora replied enthusiastically, Riku nodded pushing back some of his hair.

"So when do we leave?" Kairi asked smiling at Sora but still was looking around.

"Now." A squawky voice called from behind him.

What appeared to be a Duck and Dog came strolling toward them, well the dog was strolling the duck seemed to be waddling. Donald Duck was short dressed in blue, he looked angry though it was hard to tell. Goofy was tall and lanky dressed in green shirt and yellow pants his wore a carefree face and wide smile. Terra's eyes widen at the two creatures before her. Indistinctively she moved closer to Riku hiding slightly behind him.

"Well gwarsh I think we scare your new friend Sora." Goofy said looking at Terra, Iole jumped from her shoulder landing on Kairi's to get a closer look at them.

"It's ok Terra, this is Donald and Goofy. They're going to help get you home too." Sora said motioning her to move forward.

Riku shook his head lightly grabbing her shoulder's moving her forward himself. Goofy held out a hand, after a second she took it shaking it.

"Its nice to meet 'cha Miss. Terra, right Donald?" The duck made noise then smiled up at her.

"Very nice to meet you."

With a few more words exchanged between the guys then they were off. The ship they got on this time was much larger, in fact it had a small bunker with three sets of bunk beds and tiny washroom. Sora sat in what he liked to call "The Captain's Chair", Goofy and Donald took the seats on either side of him. Riku placed his hands around the top of Sora's chair leaning over looking at control panel in front of him and Kairi sat down on the metal floor. Terra sat next to Kairi as the window around made a loud "blooping" noise and a screen popped and two small creatures appeared, one had a small black nose the other a large red nose. Terra and Iole squeaked as the screen popped up, how many surprises like this would they encounter?

"Ready?" The dark nosed creature asked in a high pitched voice.

Sora nodded and the screen disappeared. Soon they were once more soaring through space. Worlds appeared and disappeared in blurs behind them. Terra felt slightly sick and Kairi suggested she might want to lay down. Graciously she did and Iole curled up next to her stomach. Terra stroked the creature behind the ears closing her eyes trying hard to not concentrate on the motions of the craft. It was odd however, that this ship would cause to feel sick. It was like stepping on Galatea's rig for the first time. After a while she heard someone step into the small room and sat on the bed. She still refused to open her eyes fearing she'd throw up on whomever was in her company. Iole cooed and purred against whoever was sitting there. A hand reached out and gently stroked her back. Her eyes snapped open at the sudden contact, Riku was on his feet going slightly pink in the cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I though you were asleep. My…my mother she use to come and rub my back when I was sick to make me feel better. Sorry." He said in what appeared to be one breath then quickly left the room.

Terra heard chuckling followed by a loud "OW!" Iole purred curling back up around her stomach and once more Terra closed her eyes this time falling asleep. When she woke up Kairi was sitting next to her playing quietly with Iole. When she noticed that Terra was awake she smiled standing up cradling the creature in her arms.

"Hey there sleepy head we've been waiting for you to wake up. We're at Halloween Town, so let's go!" She said enthusiastically bouncing out of the room.

Terra swung her legs over the edge of the bed preparing herself for standing. She did so without much of a problem and walked slowly back into the main part of the ship. As Kairi has said they were waiting, Terra was slightly embarrassed to walk out to twelve pairs of eyes staring back at her. But as she stepped out they all smiled and turned to depart from the ship. However Riku hid his eyes behind his hair clearly still somewhat embarrassed from earlier. Sora chuckled noticing as well and received a punch to his side. Kairi scoffed shaking her head at the two of them as Sora launched a failed attempt at retaliation.

"Sora!!" Donald squawked jumping slighting in the air in his annoyance.

"You're both friends, you don't need to be fighting like that." Goofy added to Donald fuming squawked

Kairi nodded in agreement as Riku pulled Sora off of himself and holding him out to this side by his collar.

"Let me go Riku!" Sora huffed crossing his arms.

"Ok since we're all here let's go." Riku chuckled.

Sora still had his arms crossed Kairi had a hand on his shoulder trying to keep him calm. Riku stepped a head of the rest as Donald pushed a big red button. The bottom of the ship much like those Terra was use to and one by one they hopped down to the solid ground and the ship zoomed back up beyond the dark clouds. Terra followed it with her eyes before realize she was suddenly warmer. She looked down at the ground thinking maybe she was standing over something warm, however it was black and nothing made any sign of heat. She reached up a hand to rub her head and look back at everyone else. She screamed leaping backwards very fluidly rest atop a large, round, gray stone.

Riku was the first to look back at Terra as she scream a smile crept up on his face looking at her Halloween Town costume. A black and white pin-stripe vest that came just under her bust with a deep, pink, silk cami. A black mini skirt with a short petticoat underneath that has a lace fringe around the bottom. Black fish-net stockings, black boots knee-high that were laced all the way up and flat on the bottom. Behind her a thin black tail swished in the air. On her arms were black gloves that came to the wrists with small sliver nails, and on her head were a pair of black ears that poked out from her hair.

She looked at them, Sora in black with mini black wings, and an orange face on the side of his that seemed unhappy, he also had fangs and he was grinning from behind that face. He scared her the most. Kairi looked more innocent, a light pink dress with a ruffled mini skirt bottom that poofed out. The top of the dressed had short puffy sleeves and had purple accents around the sides. On her head was a pink pointy hat with a black lacy rim that was tied under her chin, she wore white knee-highs and pink ankle boots. Donald and Goofy were also less frightening than Sora, Donald was wrapped in white-ish paper and Goofy…well his outfit was hard to describe. Riku she noticed was wearing and open white top that accents his light skin, dark pants that had a few rips and tears. His hair has been slicked and pulled back. Around his eyes was a black lining, he also had fangs and what appeared to be dried blood around his lips. Iole was still in Kairi's arms…but nothing had changed around her. She blinked realizing how easily she had jumped back on to this rock and looked down at her position. She sat on her haunches with her…silver nails digging into the stone she felt as though ready to pounce at any given moment.

"Terra, what is the matter? You're costume is adorable by the way, you make a cute black cat." Kairi commented with a smile looking at Sora as though seeking a compliment on her pink witch outfit he merely grinned at her then looked back questioningly at Terra.

"Don't you celebrate Halloween in Spira?" He asked innocently.

The others nodded in agreement Terra just merely stared at her hand which she was now holding out in front of her. It took her a minute to reply, she cocked her head to the side as she lightly jumped from the stone landing neatly on her feet.

"No, what is this Hal-o-een?" Everyone began to laugh.

Then abruptly stopped when her face dropped once again embarrassed from her lack of knowledge of the outside worlds. Riku stepped forward lifting her head up by the chin smiling reassuringly.

"Halloween is a holiday were children dress up and run around 'trick-or-treating'. In other words they go around in the area where they live asking for candy. This world is centered around that holiday so essentially we're dressed for Halloween here in Halloween Town. Do you understand?" Terra looked at him for a second an eyebrow raised trying to understand the logic behind the idea of dressing up for sweets.

She shrugged stepping out of his touch looking around.

"I guess so."

"Riku! This world isn't just centered around Halloween!" Sora protested but said nothing more as he, Donald, and Goofy led the way into the town.

"What is his deal?" Riku asked Kairi as the three of them followed.

"Riku, Sora did say there was someone he wanted us to meet. Maybe there is more to this world. Though its very interesting here. Did you ever come here while you were away?" She asked looking up into Riku's face which darkened slightly.

He shook his head no and moved ahead of the girls. Terra watched him for a moment before turning her head to look at Kairi who looked very sad.

"Is there a rift between them?" She asked Kairi stopped facing Terra who stopped as well.

"Its really complicated Terra. Please don't take it as I don't trust you, but honestly I don't know you. I'd rather not discuss their history, that and there is a lot I don't even know. Just know that Riku is trying to make it up to Sora and me. He feels really bad. Come on, they're waiting for us." Kairi turned and skipped back toward the group.

Terra remained motionless staring off beyond an iron fence to a large black hilly filled with strange orange objects. Iole manage to remove herself from Kairi hold and bounded to Terra and leapt onto her shoulder.

"Come on Terra!" Kairi called, Terra waved a hand and turned walking back up the path through the large stones trying to find her way to the black field.

"Where is she going?" Donald asked looking up at Kairi who shrugged. Sora bit his lip and ran off after her.

"Wait here, Goofy go tell Jack we'll be there soon." He called as he followed Terra up the path.

"Terra wait!" Sora called, she was at the large gate that led to the pumpkin patch.

She stopped turning to look at him.

"Why did you follow me? Didn't you have to speak with someone in town?"

Sora stopped to catch his breath looking at her curiously from behind his mask, definitely something very strange about her. But even so, he couldn't help but think he'd met her…somewhere.

"Why are you wandering off on your own? Don't you know its not safe to when you don't know where you are." He stated placing his hands on his lips like he was scolding a child.

Her eyes narrowed and she twisted her lips with a loud 'hmph!' before stalking off beyond the gate. His mouth dropped open as he reached an arm out though he knew he couldn't grab her.

"Hey wait! That was just a joke. Come on Terra they must have those on Spira!" He called following her.

Riku was growling under his breath pacing as they waited for Sora and Terra to come back. Goofy and Donald had left talking to Jack who turned out to be a skeleton in a black pinstripe suit with a bat for a bowtie. Kairi giggled moving to stand in front of Riku who looked down at her with a slight scowl, he was not in the mood to discuss anything.

"Oh Riku you're really horrible at this you know." She said bluntly shaking her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kairi." He replied crossing his arms attempting to give her a stern look in hopes of discouraging anything further.

"Riku, relax we're all in this together." She said softly walking away from him to explore the surroundings a bit more.

Once Sora has reach Terra she was crouching next to a pumpkin poking at it with her paw.

"Its such an odd thing, smells odd too. Why does it has such a creepy face?" She asked without looking away from the pumpkin, Sora sighed looking down at the pumpkin.

One eye was squinted and its mouth was slightly askew in a devilish grin.

"It's a pumpkin, though since its carved like that its called a Jack-O-Lantern. People use them as decorations on Halloween. How can you not know about Halloween? I thought it was standard everywhere. What about Christmas, surely you've heard of Christmas." Terra stood up shaking her head, Sora's mouth dropped open and grabbed her by the wrist.

"You've got a lot of learn Terra, and what better way than to meet Jack. Come on." He started running.

She didn't protest this time as she was pulled forward and back toward town.

"So you see it's a rather big problem, and with Halloween growing closer we don't have time to spare. If you'll get rid of it I'll be sure to give you something special as a reward." Jack said grinning while looking down at Donald with his bony hands on his hips.

Donald squawked crossing his arms. Goofy chuckled with a grin,

"Of course we'll do it for ya Jack. We're glad you help you. Come now Donald let's go tell the others." Goofy turned Donald by his shoulders while he silently fumed.

Sora and Terra came running into the square Sora stopped short of Jack who grinned wider.

"Sora! There you are I was telling Donald and Goofy my request. I'm very glad you've come, though I am sad that I won't be able to join you this time. I hope everything goes well. Happy Halloween." He waved as he walked away through a gate across from them.

Terra had edged her way behind Sora eyeing the skeleton.

"He's dead!" She said in a quite scream burying her face in Sora's back shaking.

He chuckled turning around placing his hands on her shoulders as the others joined them.

"Its ok, its part…"

"Part of the holiday fun. I'll explain it to you." Riku interrupted offering Terra his hand.

She smiled and bowed her head to Sora as she accepted the hand.

"Sora, Jack told us they have a pest problem." Goofy started as Riku led Terra away.

"I still don't see why HE can't handle it, I think he's getting lazy." Donald snapped crossing his arms.

"Sora, he wants us to get rid of a giant spider." Kairi winced, she wasn't too fond of bugs.

As soon as the word was spoken Terra froze Iole let out a stream of squeaks at Kairi followed by a loud shriek of terror. The residents of Halloween Town peered out from windows and various crevasses.

"I HATE SPIDERS! THERE IS A GIANT ONE AROUND HERE! I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Terra yelled at the top of her lungs.

She was all to quickly she was gather up and hurried from the square while the group muttered their apologies to the town. Once in the quite safety of the cemetery Riku let go of his hold of Terra's mouth which she let out a few curses and more screams about the giant spider.

"Now, don't 'cha think you're overreacting a bit Miss. Terra?" Goofy asked smiling as always.

Terra's upper lip stiffened as she looked at the faces around who all stared back silently at her.

"No I'm not! Have any of you ever been chased around by a giant spider? Or even woken up with them in your hair? Their vile creatures! VILE!" She said firmly crossing her arms still shaking lightly.

"I have to agree, I don't like spiders much either. Maybe this a job for the guys to handle. We'll just wait here and talk, sound fair?" Kairi offered more than willing to stay behind.

"Kairi I don't think you should be left alone, what if something worse comes along?" Riku and Sora said together both clearly worried.

"Please, if its not a spider or any kind of bug we'll handle it. I have a keyblade too you know."

"I'm not exactly feeble either! Gabriel and I trained very hard, I can handle my share of…fiends." Both girls locked arms staring at them diligently.

"Well looks like they told them." Donald chuckled as they sauntered off.

"So Terra, why do you dislike spiders so much?" Kairi asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

Terra bit her lip staring at the ground. Kairi stopped rocking watching the other girl as she covered her face in her hands.

"Once when I was little I got lost in the Macalania woods. I wasn't too scared since I knew the Guado were around and would help me if I asked for it. You see, Gabriel and I were playing hide-and-go-seek, did that a lot when were kids. So seeing us walking around alone in a small area wasn't new. But this time Gabriel didn't come and find me, I waited in my hiding spot thinking that even though I wasn't sure where I was someone would find me as long as I stayed put. I slept there, and when I woke up at first like I felt something crawling on my head. When I ran my fingers through my hair I found a lot of spiders in my hand. "

I scream and when I running pulling at my hair trying to get them out. I ended up running into a Guado woman she took me to the lake and got the spiders out of my hair. For months I couldn't sleep unless I knew my head was covered and protected from spiders. I also spend days afterwards washing my hair thinking they had laid eggs in it. Then when I went on my pilgrimage Gabriel and were walking down the Djose Highroad. It was dark and were heard something shifting behind us. We figured it was a fiend so we armed ourselves. When it slunk into the light…well it was a giant spider fiend. So of course I screamed and ran and it chased after me. Gabriel kept telling me to stop running, face my fear he said. I didn't and he disposed of it. Every time I see one I keep thinking of that morning finding them in my hair, it creeps me out." Terra lifted her head from her hands looking at Kairi.

Kairi smiled putting an arm around the girl.

"Its ok, we're all scared of something. But you know, you'll have to face your fear one day. You can't live life hiding from things that are scary. But today you've got Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy out there protecting you from it. I'm sure your friend Gabriel would be out there too."

Terra nodded leaning her back against the cool tombstone. Iole had perched herself on the iron gate looking out into the pumpkin patch. Terra chuckled poking at one of the kitty-ears on her head.

"What a strange holiday, dressing up to get candy." She mused looking up at the 'jack-o-lantern' faced moon.

"Its just good fun. Besides it gives you a chance to be something or someone you're not. Think about it, wouldn't you like to have those cat like reflects on a daily basis?"

"They would come in handy, but the outfit seems a little over the top." Terra replied poking at the ruffles of her skirt.

"Heh, well I suppose so. But it does look really cute on you. Maybe it something you can take home and introduce. Who knows, maybe they'll really like it."

"I don't know. Its…different there. We're just now starting toward satiability from the fall of the temples. We have no knowledge of the outside worlds. So why would they believe something from one person? But maybe…one day." She sighed.

"Spira sounds like an interesting place." Kairi replied.

"Hey! Let's go walk around, see those woods over there. We may not get the chance to come back for awhile, don't you want to see as much of this world as you can?" Kairi beamed grabbing Terra by the hand and pulling her toward the trees.

Iole turned her head and hopped from the gate following after them. Terra bit her lip as they ran up the path and down into the dark woods. It was bad enough there was a giant spider on the loose, but here they were wandering around in a dark forest.

"Kairi, I think we should go back. This doesn't feel right." Terra said as Kairi let go of her hand.

They were standing in a circular opening Kairi was looking around with a wide-eyed expression. Terra scooped Iole from the ground clutching her close keeping as close to Kairi as possible while glancing around nervously at the surroundings. She hated herself for being scared like this, but it was very dark and silent. All that was missing was the giant monster ready to devour them.

"Wow, isn't this cool Terra? Terra?" Kairi turned around finding Terra right behind her.

"Come on Terra, the spider is far off and more than likely getting its butt kicked. Don't be scared." Kairi said gently.

"Its not just the spider. I told you, being here doesn't feel right." Terra muttered continuing to look around nervously.

Sora drew in a deep breath resting his keyblade on his shoulder staring at the slowly disappearing heartless spider. With Riku, Donald, and Goofy it was a lot easier and quicker to dispatch of it.

"Well that's over with. Let's get back for those two get themselves into trouble." Riku laughed as his own key blade disappeared from his hand.

As they made their way back to the pumpkin patch they heard a loud shriek. Without a second thought they dashed off toward the graveyard. Terra and Kairi were back up against a tree. Terra held out her staff forming a shell around the two of them as the spider tried to break through it with one of it hairy legs. With each blow Terra's arms feel a bit, her face full to terror thinking of what would happen if it got through.

"Terra…," Kairi whispered as the girls arms sunk lower and the shell seemed to be fading.

Terra closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. The one day she'd have to face her fear was today. She wasn't ready. She flung out her arm holding the staff sending a shock wave that pushed the spider back across the opening. Kairi readied herself with her keyblade while Terra held out her other arm. A faint glow appeared above her wrist, the glow spread out into a oval that spread across her hand. When it formed it began to spin Terra moved her hand over her face. When it stopped the glow engulfed Terra, the spider was up and moving toward them Kairi gripped her keyblade tightly. When the glow faded Terra stood holding out a large katana that mimicked the blade of her Paramour staff.

On head was a simple samurai style helmet with a thin yellow metal band that was shaped like a crescent on its side on the right side of the helmet. The helmet itself was black and metal that had thin flaps that covered her ears and the sides of her neck. The outfit was deep green with a blend of purple and blues. The top of the outfit hung around her shoulders showing a white tape wrap around her bosom. The rest was tight around her stomach and the skirt was lose with a large slit in the back and front to allow for movement. On her feet were knee high boots that looked like getas and white socks, they however were flat on the bottom. Along the sides of the garment were the same thin black metal that matched her helmet and ran from her waist to her knees. Kairi's jaw dropped as Terra lifted the sword from the ground crossing it across her body posed for an attack.

Riku was the first to reach the graveyard when he found neither girl there he began to search franticly through the tombstones hoping they were hiding. But he didn't find them, or any source of what could have frightened them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy reach him and looked around too.

"Maybe they went into to town." Goofy offered pointing toward the gates of Halloween Town.

"Maybe." Sora nodded walking toward the town.

"Don't move." Terra said softly eyeing the spider.

Kairi looking to the right toward the path that led back to the graveyard. They could lead the spider there, surely the boys were near by. But she looked back at Terra, she was shaking but she still held her position ready to launch into an attack at any moment. She bit down on her lip as the spider drew near. In one fluid movement she was in the air the sword held out to the side. The spider crashed in to the trees that had been behind Terra. Kairi leap aside and Iole who had taken refuge in the trees sprang to the ground and down the path. The spider turned toward Kairi to held out her keyblade and slashed at it cutting one of its legs. It make a high-pitched sound that caused both girls to cover their ears. Terra had landed in the center of the opening, Kairi was now boxed between the spider and the trees.

"Kairi, tuck and roll!" Terra called.

Iole screeched as she bound down the path. Goofy was the first to see her and nudged Sora and pointed toward the monkey-like creature.

"Hey Riku! Terra's pet came from the woods!" Sora called.

Riku was still hunting around the tombstones hoping they were hiding there. He looked up toward the woods and ran off in that direction. Sora followed, Goofy scooped up Iole and he and Donald took up the rear.

"Alright spidey let's see how you like this!" Terra called as she raised her sword above her head.

Pink, blue, and yellow lights flared up around her body as she concentrated her magic reading for the blow. She swung her sword down to the ground. Two balls of fire sparked up and hit the spider. It fell over for a moment, Kairi took her chance and ran to Terra standing at her side. The spider got up smoke rising from its back, but still not beaten.

"Ok, now what?" Kairi asked nearly breathless as the spider charged.

"Hit it with everything you got!" Terra yelled charging toward the spider both hands on the hilt of the sword.

The boys reached the edge of the opening just as the girls began the assault on the spider. One of its legs swung out knocked Terra back into a tree, Kairi fell back putting herself in front of Terra. Terra groaned as she stood up one arm wrapped around her sides.

"Terra here!" Kairi raised a hand throwing a green ball of light at Terra.

Terra stood up grabbing the sword with both hands again and once more the girls charged. Sora made a movement to go and help them but Riku held out and arm to stop him.

"Hey!"

"Sora, let them handle it. It would be a blow to their egos if we just finished it off."

"Hmph."

Terra once more leapt into the air this time landing on the spider's back. Kairi got beneath the spider where the heart should be. Kairi stabbed upwards and Terra stabbed down. The spider gave a loud shriek and the girls hurried back to the shelter of the trees. The spider fell and disappeared in a blue and black smoke a small pink heart floated up and into the night. The four boys clapped, it took the girls a moment to stop them at the edge of the clearing. The glow appeared on Terra's wrist once more and the samurai dress disappeared and was replace with her black cat costume and the Paramour staff in hand. Kairi held up a hand and the girls high-fived as they race back to the boys.

"So conquered your fear of spiders?" Riku asked.

Terra shook her head as she placed Iole on her shoulder.

"Not in the slightest." She replied, Riku chuckled.

"Hey Terra what was that? That thing that changed your clothes?" Kairi asked grabbing her wrist trying to find the source of the glow.

"It's a garment grid, it holds different dresspheres that each have their own unique ability." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Ooo, that sounds cool. How do you get one?"

"Hey hey, there is plenty of time for that later! Let's go report to Jack then I want you to meet someone. Come on!" Sora yelled as he raced toward town.

----

Oh and if you see any errors please let me know. I try to go over each chapter as best I can, but no one is perfect right? Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: Beneath the Stars

Hello! I believe its taken me long enough to get back to the story. Sorry about that, lack of inspiration but I'm back with chapter seven and eight ready to go! I sincerely hope you enjoy them, I'd love hear your comments so don't be shy, okay? Thanks binasu

--

**Chapter Seven: Beneath the Stars**

Gabriel stood next to Haniel with his hands on his hips looking out the window of the Oasis. Everyone on board was restless, and was questioning why Galatea was left behind. Nyx, Galatea's navigator was pacing in front of a large monitor and keyboard located to the right behind Haniel's seat. Nyx had short dark blue hair that she kept spike in the back with a few small stands on her forehead as bangs. She had pale skin with light blue eyes and small pointy ears. She wore black pants and white tube-top covered by two black straps that criss-crossed across her chest. Her feet were bare, but pair of black boots was under the keyboard. Nyx was never fond of Gabriel, too quiet, she said. Now that Galatea was being held as a captive by Isvara until Terra was brought to him, it was very disturbing.

"I still can't believe he left her! After everything she did for him and Terra." Leuce hissed softly to Minthe while combing through her hair.

"Leuce, you should trust Gabriel." Minthe said softly hugging her bear close to her.

Nyx turned to the two girls and kneeled down patting Minthe's knee. The blind girl looked up and reached out a hand and ran it over Nyx's face. Leuce stopped brushing Minthe's hair eyeing Nyx.

"Minthe you have a big heart. But I feel the same as Leuce, it doesn't seem right that he should be able to choose that Galatea should be held captive by Isvara." Nyx said standing up again turning to face her monitor.

Ever since they left Spira the maps had gone haywire. She finally managed to get a good map of the worlds they were passing by. Gabriel had lost his sensor bracelet so any hope of trying to get a fix on Terra's signal was a bust. She now was faced with looking through stars and strange worlds. They had to rely on Gabriel's instincts of where the girl might be.

"Hey Nyxie, Gabriel wants a closer look at the world coming up, the one with the funny building on top. Can you get it?" Haniel called.

Nyx balled her hands into her fists and scooped up one of her boots launching it at Haniel hitting him the back of the head. Gabriel jumped out of the way and held his hands up in front of him not wanting the other boot thrown his way.

"Damn it Haniel, call me Nyxie one more time and I swear you'll be drifting with the stars. And if Gabriel wants something from me he can ask himself." She hissed leaning over the keyboards typing something quickly.

"Ow. Gabriel, watch yourself she's never missed." Haniel offered rubbing the back of his head.

--

Once again they stood in the forest; the clearing she and Kairi had come across was longer than she had seen. After reporting that the spiders were gone to Jack they followed Sora back into the woods. Now they were in a circle of trees each tree had a different door on it in various shapes; an elaborately decorated egg, a heart, a strange bird, a large clover, and oddly decorated tree.

"Wow, what is this place?" Kairi asked running a hand along the heart shaped door.

"Come on, I'll show you." Sora said taking her other hand.

He crossed over to the tree shaped down and opened and stepped through it taking Kairi with him. Snowflakes floated out from the door, Donald and Goofy stepped through next. Riku walked up to looking into, nothing but darkness and swirling snowflakes. Terra moved behind him to look into the doorway, Iole moved to sit on Riku's shoulder to get a better look.

"Well, let's go." He said grabbing her hand and pulled her through.

They fell down amongst the swirling snowflakes; they landed in a pile of snow. Sora laughed helping Terra up and then Riku. They stood on a snowy hill that looked down a path lined with strange decorations that lead into a brightly lit town. Kairi was looking around like a wide-eyed child.

"What is this place?" Terra asked looking around herself.

"Sora, this place is like the North Pole. Just look; candy canes and all the decorations. It's Christmas!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You're right. This is Christmas Town. See Riku, Santa is real." Sora laughed running toward the town closely followed by Kairi.

"He wanted to prove it to you Riku. Been waitin' for it I suppose." Goofy said as he and Donald followed.

"Feh, there is always a score to settle." Riku huffed dusting some snow from his shoulder.

Terra stopped scooping up a pile of snow. She looked toward the town still trying to figure out what this place represented. Kairi and Sora were both excited about it; Riku seemed somewhat intrigued by it. Another holiday celebrated by the outside worlds?

"Christmas," Riku started as he put a hand on his hip placing a hand on her shoulder and walking her toward the town.

"Is a winter holiday that is celebrated by giving gifts to people you care about. It's the one time of the year were everyone is kind to each other; "Goodwill toward men." Santa Claus is a figure that represents all things jolly I suppose. He flies around in his sleigh on Christmas Eve bring gifts to good boys and girls everywhere, all in one night. At least that is the gist of the holiday." He finished as they stepped into the town square.

In the center was a large circle object that had a stripe roof and various animals on poles and brightly colored. The others were standing in front of one house, Sora grinned as Riku and Terra reached them. He opened the door to the house and everyone followed him inside. It was very warm inside and the decorations that lined the square followed them in the house. Sora and the others were already in the room to the left, Terra and Riku stopped in the doorway to taken the setting.

A tree was decorated in a corner; beneath it were bright color boxes with bows. There was a large fireplace, tables and chairs; Over all a very cozy room, homey. Across the room was another door in front of it stood a tall, round man in a red suit with white trim, he had snow white hair and beard. He was laughing at something Sora had said, his voice boomed and echoed around them. And his belly…jiggled, he was a very odd sight.

"Santa Claus," Riku muttered in awe.

Kairi was glowing, and smiling at the man, Donald and Goofy had settled down in a couple of chairs near the fire with smiles on their faces. Sora was talking animatedly; he turned to face Riku grinning ear to ear.

"See Riku, he does exist!"

"Ah Riku so nice to see you, are things well with you?" The man asked.

Kairi snickered whispering something into Sora's ear, he too giggled pointed over Riku's head.

"Yes I suppose, what is it Sora?" Riku looked up his face going slightly pink.

Terra looked up as well. Above them was a type of greenery with white berries held by a red ribbon.

"What is it?" She asked looking confusedly at Riku who cleared his throat stepping into the room.

"Ho ho ho." The man chuckled.

Terra stood there quite confused looking from Riku to the others. Yes, people in the outside 

worlds were very odd indeed. Iole jumped down from Terra's shoulder and wandered over to the tree picking up one of the brightly colored boxes and began to shake it.

"Oh! Iole don't do that, it might be breakable." Terra said walking over to the creature scooping her up from the floor and setting the box down gently.

"Don't worry Terra; it's perfectly natural for her to be curious." Santa Claus said chuckling again.

"How…how did you know my name?" She asked straightening up and turning around slowly.

"Just because you don't know me doesn't mean I don't know you." He winked.

"He's Santa! He knows everyone's name!" Kairi beamed.

"That seems impossible. How can one man know everyone's names?" Terra replied scrutinizing the old man.

"Yes it does seem impossible. But I've had many years of practice. But tell me this, why are you so far from Spira and without Gabriel? You two are joined at the hip; it's odd to see you without him." Santa said settling himself down into a chair grabbing a cookie.

Terra stood there staring at him clinging Iole to her. Her first instinct was to scream, someone outside those who actually knew her asking her something quite personal was creepy. Her second instinct was to ask him where Gabriel was, he did know everyone, right?

"Terra?"

"I don't know." She muttered looking down.

Guilty, she felt guilty. If she hadn't gone up to the deck she would be with Gabriel. While Riku and the others were being so understanding and willing to help, she still didn't feel right. She had known Gabriel since she was little and as this Santa person had said…they had never really spent a day apart. For all she knew…, no she didn't want to think like that. Gabriel was strong and more than likely looking under every rock in Spira for her.

"Maybe its best we go, Terra are you ok?" She looked up and Riku was next her again smiling at her in a comforting way.

Gabriel, whoever he was…it was bothersome. He was starting to like Terra and every time he was mentioned she became detached. Maybe he was out of his mind thinking that he ever really had a chance. Girls…were trouble…and sometimes more than their worth. But 

still, there was just…he sighed putting and arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug. Everyone was quiet, well except Iole who squeaked in protest and wiggled free from between them. Terra didn't move, but she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Without a second thought she wrapped her around Riku and began to sob. She seemed to breaking down easily these days, but at least these people were understanding.

"It's my fault! If I had gone up there…he could be hurt…or worse. And it's my fault! He's spent his whole life protecting me! I always put him in danger…it's entirely my fault."

"Things happen, you can't control everything. Don't beat yourself up about it." He said lifting an arm patting the girl on the head.

"That's right, I'm sure your friend is fine and just waiting for you to come home." Kairi added glancing at Sora.

Terra didn't reply, she felt guilty and that was that. But, she had a lot to feel guilty for right now. Something was bothering her in the back of her mind. She buried her face into Riku's chest, who straightened up in alarm. For once in her life she had begun to question her meaning. She had failed at be a summoner, and she was failing at being a sphere hunter. Worst of all, she was failing as a friend. Everyone around her was working a thousand times as hard trying to be there for one another. She was just being selfish. She could find her way home by herself if she tried. But instead she was relying on people she barely knew.

Riku cleared his throat pushing her back lightly. Her eyes were red and puffy with tear stains down her cheeks. But her expression was blank, maybe she had gone numb. No, she pulled herself away from him and scooped up Iole. Without a word she was out the door, it took them all a minute to react. She was halfway back up to the tree; Iole was buried against her chest. She stopped as she reached the tree; she turned her head watching them running toward her screaming for her to wait. She sat Iole on the ground and flung out her arms.

There was no use in waiting. She could get there on her own, she just had to try. A circle formed around her feet writing etched around the outside, the energy flowed up sending everything around her flying upward in a spiral. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stopped a few feet away their hair and clothes pulling up around them. Kairi held down her skirt looking to the boys as if to ask what she was doing. Her staff appeared in her left hand, Iole was knocked out from the circle, and Sora dived and grabbed her before she was blown away.

"Yevon, help me." She muttered looking upward twirling the staff in her hand before driving one end into the ground.

"Enough!" Riku yelled forcing his way through the energy.

Standing behind her he grabbed the staff and tried to pry it from the ground. The energy around them swelled, he looked up the stars had all disappeared; it was a hollow sky. Sora handing Iole to Kairi brandishing his keyblade, emerging from the darkness beyond Terra's magic were heartless.

"Riku, the heartless!" He yelled.

Riku tried to see behind the energy but he couldn't, he couldn't pry the staff, and he couldn't get Terra to respond. He could hear Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Kairi fending off the heartless and calling to him. He let go of the staff, wrapping an arm around Terra's waist and pulled. This got a reaction; she clung tightly to her staff.

"It will work!" She yelled.

The energy grew lifting them both off the grounding only being held to the ground by Terra clinging to her staff.

"What is going to work?" He yelled.

"The gateway!" She replied.

She let go and both of them swirled upward and into the darkness overhead.


	8. Chapter 8: Following Your Feet

**Chapter Eight: Following Your Feet **

Riku groaned pushing himself up from the ground. After they had been pulled up into the darkness they landed within it. Riku had let go of Terra not wanting to fall on her. Terra was on her feet her hands cupped in front of her holding small ball of flame. They were surrounded by the darkness; something he had wished would never happen to him again. He placed his hand on her shoulders; she looked back at him disappointed.

"I thought for sure it would work." She muttered looking down in shame.

"Well it did take us somewhere." He replied moving to stand in front of her keep his hand on her shoulders.

"I shouldn't have tried something I've never done, and something I don't understand."

"At least you're not alone."

"Iole…" she looked up.

She suddenly realized her furry companion was no where around. Riku left eyebrow twitched.

"Oh no! Maybe I sent her somewhere else, I have to find her!" She moved away from Riku darting off into the blackness.

He quickly followed her catching up with her this time.

"Iole is back with Sora and the others. She was thrown from the circle. Sora caught her before she blew further away." He said.

She stopped running; she couldn't really tell if she had gone anywhere. But it was good to know Iole was safe. She felt even guiltier now; she had cast the spell to take her to Gabriel only to lose Iole. The spell was a failure, she sighed slumping to what she assumed was the ground still holding the flame out in front of her. Riku sat beside her propping up a leg and resting an elbow on the knee. He placed his free hand in the space between them and stared off into the vastness of the darkness.

"I spent a lot of time wandering through the darkness. It was lonely, I hated myself I suppose that was one of the reasons I was engulfed into and eventually was consumed by it. Everything that happened from there on I blamed myself for, even though it wasn't always me who did things to hurt others. Kairi and Sora stood by me in the end. It's been a long journey to get home, the place we were trying to get away from.

Friends will always be there for you, no matter your mistakes. Don't be so hard on yourself Terra, as we've all said before he'll forgive you. I'm sure he already has. I'll make sure you get home safe, ok?"

She inhaled and slowly exhaled before looking at him not wanting to cry again. He smiled at her, she smiled back silently saying thank you. She wanted to get home on her own merit, but with no sense of direction she admitted it was nice to have someone willing to follow her making sure she didn't get into too much trouble. She did still feel bad though, he was separated from his friends and it was her fault. She scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder holding the flame between them. While nothing was around them, it was cold. They sat there like that for awhile both staring silently ahead of them.

--

Gabriel stood staring down the curved hillside, he had just seen her and she vanished. The people who had been chasing her stood around confused. The boy had latched on to her before she had disappeared better hope she was unharmed. Nyx was behind him; over her clothes was a long black trench that was left unbuttoned.

"Where did she go?" She asked.

Gabriel ran down the hillside the ones who had been left behind stood talking to each other. Nyx charged after him calling for him to wait. The group had turned to look for the source of the noise. Gabriel was halfway down the hill when more of the black creatures behind to appear from the ground. He heard someone yell, "Sora, there are more heartless!"

He flung out his right arm a long katana appearing in his hand, its tip was wide and narrowed down into the handle. The handle had two small angel wings on it and a gold chain with a heart charm hanging from it. Nyx stopped a foot behind him holding out both of her arms. Twin sabers appeared in her hands, their distinction was their star-shaped handles.

"We have to reach those people; they'll know where Terra went. Nyx, can you handle this?" Gabriel asked.

She growled and ran ahead of them twirling and striking clearing the path. Gabriel ran after her swinging out his sword to his right sending a line of fire, he did the same to his left. He could still hear the others, their voices were growing closer. Nyx stopped nearly causing Gabriel to crash into her.

"Nyx, why are you stopping?" He yelled moving around her.

In front of them were the strangest dressed people they had seen yet. These were the people they had seen from the hillside, two were wielding what appeared to be key-shaped blades, they appeared to be human; at least the girl did. The other two weren't human at all; one resembled a duck carrying a staff, the other some kind of dog holding a shield. The one familiar face sat on the girl's shoulder. Iole leapt down running to Gabriel climbing her way to his shoulder. With his free hand he grabbed the monkey-like creature holding to his chest.

"Iole, thank Yevon you're safe." He said releasing the creature from his grasp.

She squeaked her reply returning to his shoulder and squeaked to the others who slowly walked toward Gabriel and Nyx. Nyx stood crouched poised to fight if need be, Gabriel released his sword and it disappeared; a point to make that they were no threat.

"Are you Gabriel?" The girl asked.

Her bright, blue eyes stared at him as though she had already met him. Mentally he sighed; of course Terra would have talked about him perhaps she was just a concerned of everyone's safety as they were of hers. He nodded and placed a hand on Nyx's shoulder, she relaxed but held on tightly to her sabers.

"Yes, and this is Nyx. Who are you?" He asked.

The girl smiled briefly looking to the boy on her right. He placed his keyblade on his shoulder a goofy grin spread across what part of this face could be seen.

"I'm Sora, this is Kairi, and that's Donald and Goofy." Each gave a nod as they're names were called.

"Where did Terra go, and who was that boy with her?" Gabriel asked pulling Nyx back, last thing he needed was for her temper to blow and lose their only lead.

"We have no idea." The one called Donald squawked.

"Riku was the one with her. What was the magic she was using?" Kairi asked.

"Yes Gabriel, what was that?" Nyx snapped, her weapons disappeared and her hands flew to her hips.

"A gateway," he replied darkly.

"A gateway to what?" Sora asked glancing at Kairi; she was looking to the ground but quickly looked back up.

"To where ever she wanted to go. She never tried it before, she only read about it once while she was studying to become a summoner." His eyes narrowed.

_Idiot, trying a spell you've never used before, stupid girl. No, Terra isn't stupid don't think that. _He closed his eyes shaking his head, it was throbbing now. Nyx was glaring at him; he could tell what she was thinking. "Well if she knew a way to get home, then why are we running around trying to find her?" The others were looking at him questioningly as well.

"So she's back in your world?" Sora asked after the moment of silence.

"It's possible." He replied.

"Then we should go too so we can get Riku." Goofy said nodding to himself.

"Yeah, so how do we get to Spira?" Sora looked from Goofy to Gabriel.

"First, how did you get here?" He asked.

"Our Gummi ship," Donald said.

"What is a Gummi ship?" Nyx asked.

"It travels though space?" Gabriel asked before anyone could reply to Nyx, they all nodded.

"Then you should follow our ship." He said grabbing Nyx's sleeve and pulling her back up the hill.

"Ok we'll be right behind you then!" He heard Sora called.

"Damn it Gabriel I can walk on my own!" Nyx hissed.

"For once, just shut up Nyx."

"What is wrong with you?" Gabriel whirled around causing Iole to fall off his shoulder.

She squeaked, and he kicked her back glaring down at her. Nyx growled seizing him by his collar even though he was a foot taller than her. He smiled grabbing her wrists and shoving her arms behind her back.

"If you weren't so good at navigating I'd leave you here. Now be a good little girl." His voice was not his own.

For once in her life Nyx was filled with fear, he laughed and released her. She scooped up Iole who was cowering back away from Gabriel shocked that he had kicked her. Nyx for a moment stared down into the creature's eyes, then to Gabriel's back. She sucked in air and followed him, she was trembling inside whatever had happened inside that temple had changed Gabriel. She sincerely hoped Galatea was alright, more importantly she hoped she was alive.

--

Terra walked slowly behind Riku holding his hand tightly. She had ceased her Fire spelled and they were now wandering through the dark, lucky for them they hadn't come across a single thing. Riku seemed to know where he was heading; at least she hoped he did since he was leading. He stopped glancing back at her.

"Do you feel anything?" He asked.

She looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you feel as though you're getting closer to your world?" He smiled reassuringly.

She looking down to the dark floor, her ears were ringing. But that usually meant someone was talking about her. She looked back up at him; he turned around so he could face her comfortably.

"What am I suppose to feel?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I just thought that maybe you could feel it. Otherwise, I have no idea where we're going." He chuckled.

Her face dropped and she closed her eyes focusing on Spira. If she was supposed to feel it, she was going to thinking about it. Maybe if she thought hard enough she could feel it. Long shot, but it was worth it. Something felt like a spark to her right, she opened her eyes glancing in that direction. He nodded understanding and they walked slowly tightly holding the other's hand hoping they were for once going in the right direction.

"Where will you go once you get back?" He asked after they had walked for awhile.

"Home, asked if anyone knows where Gabriel is. I'll follow my feet if I have too."

"You mean your instinct?"

"Yeah, but "follow your feet" sounds cooler." She giggled.

"It does have a nice ring to it." He mused.

"What about you Riku? I feel bad that I basically trapped you with no means of returning back to your world."

"It's fine, knowing Sora he'll still come to Spira. So I'll get home, don't feel guilty about it I don't mind staying with you till he does."

He bit his lips feeling his cheeks redden a little; she stopped walking and was looking at him. He quickly let go of her hand holding his hands up in defense, she smiled and laughed. He was always one to speak his mind, but for once he wished he could keep his mouth shut. She pushed back a piece of her bangs behind her left ear still smiling at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I like you Riku; I hope we'll still be friends in the end. I'm really glad I met you, and thankful you're kind and willing to help me." She looked to the ground.

Her mind was racing, she looked back up. His hands had dropped his expression was hard to read, the right side of his mouth jerked up into an awkward grin. She smiled back then turned and started walking again. Whatever had just transpired was making her nervous; he was beside her instantly he held out his hand again. And gladly she took it, happy as she was to be going home she was sad at the thought of eventually saying goodbye and not knowing when they would meet again.

--

Haniel had nearly fallen asleep when he heard the booming footsteps coming closer. As the door opened Gabriel stormed into the room and was at his side in an instant. Nyx silently walked in behind him and sat at her station Iole still cradled in her arms. The creature had recovered but still refused to get close to Gabriel, Nyx couldn't blame her one bit. She knew she should say something to someone, Haniel maybe he could get Gabriel to talk. Daphnis, the mechanic; he and Haniel could take Gabriel…maybe.

"There is going to a ship behind us following us back to Spira. Its fine, they were helping Terra and one of them went with her when she used a gateway spell." Gabriel summarized.

Haniel jerked up an eyebrow but turned his attention to the wheel. Mashing a blue button the ship jerked from being idle ready to go. He flipped up a green switch and pulled up microphone from beneath the wheel.

"Ladies and Gents of the Oasis this Haniel you're wonderful driver speaking. Hold on to your hats, or in your case Minthe your bear; because we're high-tailin it back to Spira!" He replaced the microphone and they were off.

He eyes Gabriel who slipped into Galatea's chair across of him folding his arms behind his head and propping his legs up on her board. He turned his head back for a moment looking at Nyx who looked back, he should she was spooked about something. She glanced and Gabriel then back down to her own board then to the screen pretending to read it.

"Don't mind her Haniel; something on that world just scared her." Gabriel said softly.

"I'd like to see that, somethin that scared the fearless Nyx." Haniel chuckled as they continued on.

--

Terra and Riku had finally reached the source of Terra's "spark". She reached out her free hand, the darkness was solid. Riku reached over placing his hand over hers. The solidness began to melt away beyond the blackness she could see water, a starry night, and people walking away from them talking. As the opening grew larger what she saw caught her by surprise. Mount Gagazet, women young and old were climbing down from an opening in the rock. Trying to inconspicuous they quickly stepped from their gateway and down onto the mountain. One of the older women turned around and smiled at them politely.

"Ah, are you here for the hot springs too? I'm afraid however, young man you'll have to wait awhile its ladies turn." She replied turning around to face the others.

"Where are we?" Riku whispered.

"Mount Gagazet, Bevelle is a good distance from here." She replied.

The woman turned to them again, and motioned for Terra to go on up into the opening. Terra smiled and waved a hand.

"Perhaps another time, we need to get to Bevelle." She replied.

Old woman raised an eyebrow.

"Bevelle? Well you're and awful long way from there. I'd suggest you take a hover when you reach the Calm Lands if you want to get across it fast. Though enjoying some of the attractions could be worth your time. Perhaps you could even get something nice for the lady, hmm?" She winked at Riku who hid his face behind his hair.

"Thanks. Come on, _dear_." Terra chuckled hurrying along the mountain path.

They had been running along the mountain's path for awhile when Terra came to a halt. So far they had been running on solid rock here snow was covering the ground but it was clear where people walked since the stone was visible. Terra turned to glance back at Riku just to make sure he was doing alright. She wasn't meaning to rush so much, that since they were getting closer to the base of the mountain the snow would be a hazard.

"Is everything alright?"

"I suppose I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine."

She smiled and started off again, though at a slower pace trying not to slip. It was a long run but around the next bend he could see where the snow ended and the slope of the mountain began to flatten out. As they continued they passed a group of lion-like humanoid creatures Terra called "Ronso" and soon they were standing at the base of the mountain where it met a large lush green valley that was bustling with activity.

"The calm lands, isn't it lovely?" She asked glancing up at Riku.

"It is," he replied taking it in.

Spira, it was turning out to be an interesting world. Terra pulled on his hand they were off once more.


	9. Chapter 9: Hellos and Goodbyes

Well its finally finished! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of **Journey Home**. love, binasu

--

**Chapter Nine: Hellos and Goodbyes**

Gabriel held tightly to the railings as they descended to Bevelle. The city was worse than it had been only days before. The temple was falling to pieces, and the walls around it were breaking down. If something wasn't done, surely this would be the next Zanarkand. The pounding in his head lessened as the city grew closer. The others who had followed them were already on the ground; the boy was looking around as though ready for something to strike. They were close enough, Haniel called from the microphone:

"If you're getting off, you'll have to jump."

He was going alone, for now. So he jumped and grabbed onto a nearly torn down banner and slid neatly to the ground. The others turned to look at him, he pointed toward the temple.

"Up there, Terra will come here first. She'll either look for me at home or come to the temple to see if I'm with thePraetor; of course he's disappeared again and as you can see; everything is falling apart. Those, heartless creatures I suppose over ran the city, though I don't see them anywhere," he mused leaning against a piece of rubble.

"How do we know she isn't in there already?" Sora asked.

"You'd hear the yelling. You see, Isvara; a rather uppity man has taken it upon his shoulder's to run the place in the Praetor's place. Terra is rather outspoken against the politics of Spira as of late. Not that I blame her, it's rather complicated. Everyone figured it was going to be stable after Lady Yuna once again, saved Spira. Last thing we were doing before those falling stars was to speak to her on behalf of the Praetor. Anyway, if she were in the temple we'd know."

Gabriel looked up to the sky; the once bright blue was covered in deep grey clouds threatening rain at any second. He looked back at his new companions, his head was clear he cleared his throat catching the younger boy's eye he was serious and wanted answers and if this boy knew anything he was going to shared; even if he didn't want to.

"Sora, isn't it? Tell, what do you know of nobodies and their difference from the heartless?"

Sora's blue eyes widened and then closed them, the rest of them straightened up. Sora opened his eyes a slight smile on his lips.

"Well…,"

--

They had come through a strange forest that hummed with magic and secrets he guessed he'd never learn. They now stood outside large stone walls and a huge gate. The walls were crumbling and the gate had been torn down. Terra was shaken, with rage or sadness he wasn't sure. But from what they could see beyond the gate was rubble as though a battle had taken place here and whatever this place was had fallen and fallen hard.

"Bevelle," she said her voice choked.

She ran ahead, and he followed. As they grew closer he saw that the city was still somewhat intact, this outside area however was broken stone. It was a long run and then up a long flight of stairs and soon they were in the inner city, here there were a few broken pillars or statues and the only sign of destruction was a large building in the center. Terra balled her hands into fists.

"This isn't right, where is everyone?" She looked around, nothing.

They walked slowly up a smaller set of stairs that allowed them to see further around them. Nothing and no one was around, it was like some kind of ghost town and it was giving him the creeps. Even if the heartless had taken over they would still be slinking around but they were nowhere to be seen. Terra cupped her hands to her mouth; he should stop her just in case there was something bigger lurking around.

"HELLO!! IS ANYONE HERE?" Her voice echoed through the empty city, close to them a few pieces of small rubble rolled off the larger piles.

Someone or something called back but if something was said they were unable to understand it. But even with that, they started off in the direction the voice came from. It was drawing them closer to the large building, Terra once more called out; this time they were able to understand it.

"Terra?"

"Riku, Terra is that you?"

They kept running and soon they found themselves at the base of the building standing in front of familiar faces. Terra began to cry as the latched on the tall, dark haired man who lifted her from her feet and in giant hug. Riku was attacked by Kairi and Sora, and followed by Donald and Goofy. Too much love. The man sat Terra down on her feet and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Terra. Don't you do it," he hugged her again.

Muttered something to him and stepped back from his embrace. She smiled at the others and Kairi hugged her, and told her she was glad she was safe.

"So I take it your Gabriel." Riku said flatly holding out a hand to Gabriel.

"And your Riku, your friends filled me in." He said taking the hand.

For a moment they looked at each other as though sizing the other up, the grip on their hands became one to see which was stronger.

"Uhm," Terra looked at Sora who shook his head and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

Instantly they both let go and their arms dropped. They all stood there silently for a second, but Terra made a small sound and looked to Sora again.

"Where is Iole?"

"Ask your friend, he took her with him." He replied, so Terra turned to Gabriel.

"She's on the Oasis with Nyx. She got hit on our way to the ship, she's fine though." He lied, but Terra took it.

Gabriel reached out grabbing the girl's hand and waved to the rest of them and pulled her up toward the temple. He could hear them following behind and Terra was trying to wriggle from his grasp on her wrist.

"Gabriel, wait a second! I have to say goodbye, besides if those heartless are still here, they can help get rid of them. Gabriel stop it, you're hurting me!" She protested.

Gabriel growled in annoyance and turned twisting her arm up and pulled her close and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Her eyes showed the shock this sudden movement had caused, he grinned leaning close and keeping an eye on the others who had stopped, they looked at them suspiciously.

"Terra I've been so worried about you. Isvara has too; he wanted to see you the moment you got back. You can say goodbye to those outsiders later, right now you need to be a good girl and come with me. "

"Gabriel! Let Terra go!" Everyone turned their heads since the demand had come from none of them.

Galatea stood her gun pointed directly at Gabriel, her face was still bruised and her free arm was covered in bandaged and hung outside of her coat. Behind her was the bronze, blond-headed man, and the dark, red-haired man. And floating next to them were three small creatures they couldn't quite make out. Gabriel laughed picking Terra up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Glad to see you're alive Captain, but this doesn't concern you." He called.

Terra began to hit Gabriel everywhere she could and telling him to put her down and to stop acting so scary. Riku face darkened he held out his hand his keyblade appearing instantly. Sora looked at Riku and reached out a hand grabbing the other boy by his free arm. Donald and Goofy brandished their own weapons unsure of what would happen. Kairi stood staring from the boys to Terra clearly frightened by her friend's actions. The others who had just arrived moved forward as Gabriel backed toward the temple's doors. One of the small creatures, a fairy dressed in yellows and oranges with a long blonde hair zoomed passed them all. Sora recognized her, one of the fairies he, Donald, and Goofy had met in Hallow Bastion. Another followed her, she was in black and had silver hair, last was the brown-haired fairy.

"Oh yeah you big bully, it does too!" The blonde one yelled as she zoomed up to Gabriel's face.

"Put her down." The silver-headed one commanded in a flat voice.

The other fairy stopped a few feet from Sora; she turned and smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you again; Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"What is going on, I thought you three were hunting treasure in Hallow Bastion."

"This is no time to chit-chat, Yuna." The bronze boy had moved forward holding out his hand.

The fairy flew and landed in his hand holding onto to his thumb. He smiled at her then looked back to the scene in front of them. The blonde fairy was flying around Gabriel's head, the silver-haired fairy hovered her arms crossed. Gabriel had, had enough and with his free handed smacked the offending fairy sending her into the wall.

"Rikku!" The silver one called and flew to rescue her friend.

The one called Yuna quickly zoomed over as well. Terra stopped her attacks and stared at the place where the fairy had fallen.

"Gabriel, Gabriel…what is wrong with you! GABRIEL!" She screamed kicking him.

This took him off guard and she was free flipping backwards and sliding back in the rubble using her hand to slow her speed. Gabriel was rubbing his chest where her kick had landed, his eyes narrowed and he too brandished his sword.

"What is wrong with me? Terra who are you to ask that, you've lied to me! Isvara told me everything, you're…," he shook with anger, but it was clear that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"A nobody," Galatea finished his sentence.

She cocked her gun still focusing on Gabriel, who was ready to leap at Terra. The girl stood up her head lowered, she shook her head and looked back up.

"No I'm not! I'm Terra, you guys know me! You've known me! Don't call me a nobody, I know I've failed a lot, but I'm gonna be a somebody! I've never, ever lied to you Gabriel. I don't know what Isvara told you, but how can you believe him? We grew up together! Tell me what did I lie to you about?"

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy stood still staring at Terra then to each other. Terra looked around; everyone was looking at her, except Galatea who looked down clearly ashamed to look the girl in the face.

"What is going on, why are all off you looked at me like that?"

"There is no way, she can't be a nobody…," Riku muttered his grip on his keyblade lessened.

The three fairies had risen from the rubble, the blonde; Rikku, being supported by the others. The red-head walked and stood by the bronze boy as the fairies flew to them, the red-head held Rikku in his hand while Yuna cast cure spells on her.

"Tidus, bro you should explain it, ya?" He asked while Rikku began to perk up.

Kairi turned her head to look at the two of them good, her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened. Sora followed her glance; Riku looked from the corner of his eyes but still stared at Terra who had a hand on the wall still confused by what was going on.

"Tidus, Wakka? What are you doing here?" Sora asked looking up at Tidus, something he wasn't use to.

From the last time he had seen them they were younger, and now it seemed they had jumped 10 years in age. Wakka raised an eyebrow; Yuna flew to Tidus's shoulder looking at Sora then to Tidus.

"You know them too?" She asked.

"No, who are you?" He asked.

"Tidus its Kairi, Sora, and Riku, don't you remember us? I just saw in class a few days ago!" Kairi said.

"Nope, I think you've got me confused with someone else. But anyway, what is your relationship with that girl?" He pointed to Terra.

Gabriel slammed his sword into the ground growing irritated at all the chatter.

"We're friends; we were helping her get home. Why are you calling her a nobody?" Kairi answered, Sora nodded glancing at Terra himself.

"I can answer that." Yuna said matter-of-factly.

"When those stars began to fall Rikku, Paine, and myself were on the beach with Tidus and Wakka. These black creatures Isra up from the ground, naturally we defended ourselves. But then, a bigger one showed up along with this creepy girl dressed in black. She called herself Maya, next we knew Rikku, Paine, and I got separated from Tidus and Wakka and were surrounded by those creatures, excuse me heartless. They backed us toward the ocean, that Maya girl she was controlling them. One grabbed Rikku, she tried to get off of her, Paine tried to help but got caught too. Pretty soon they were engulfed in them. Last thing I saw Maya had closed in on me, she put her hand in the center of my chest and I couldn't move." She took a deep breath.

"She told me: "I expected better of the High Summoner, disappointing I hope your nobody is a better I'm sure she'll be useful." Everything went dark, when I opened my eyes Paine and Rikku were bending over me and we were in this strange castle. Of course we realized weren't who we use to be, just three fairies hunting for treasure. When we met you though, things clicked so we tried to find our way back here. We caught up with Tidus and Wakka and we've been searching for our nobody's ever since." Yuna took another deep breath as she finished her story and sat on Tidus shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean it's nice being small; easy to get into tight spaces to find goodies. But I want to be me again, though Paine and I don't know who are nobodies are. But we figured if we find Yunie's we'd find 'em." Rikku added, clearly feel better.

"It's annoying." Paine commented glancing at Gabriel.

"So how did you do it? How did you make those memories in my head Terra? How did you do it?" Gabriel screamed.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"So why don't we just go ask Isvara? We've got enough people to take him down. Lady Yuna, can you wait just a little longer?" Galatea asked.

Yuna nodded.

"You bet, right girls?" The others nodded as well.

"Hold on, ya?" Wakka said tossing his ball into the air.

"What is it Wakka?" Tidus asked.

"I say we split up, some go through the front, the rest of the back. You know, in case it gets ugly. Take 'em both side with no chance of escaping."

"Good idea, so there are thirteen of us. How to do we divide this up?" Tidus mused looking at Wakka.

"Well naturally the way we came." Galatea piped up picking up Gabriel's sword and thrusting it into his hands.

"Except, he'll come with us, he's still under Isvara control and I don't want chance the fact he may just kill Terra. After that wouldn't good for Yuna would it?" She added grabbing him by the ear.

"Right, so it's settled then!" Sora said, twirling his keyblade and dramatically pointing it at the doors.

"Overkill?" Kairi whispered causing his cheeks to flush.

So the parties divided, Terra glanced at Gabriel as he walked way; well he was dragged away. Terra had hit rock bottom and soon, she feared would be gone for good. But she hoped by the end of the day, at least she could go with knowing why she was here in the first place. But, still she wanted to know WHAT she was in the first place. Sora, Goofy, and Donald were at the door, Kairi was behind them she turned and smiled at Terra once more before the doors opened and they walked inside. Riku stopped at her side staring inside.

"I…," she started her voice shaky.

"Don't worry, I get it. Come on, I don't want Sora hogging all the glory this time around." He grabbed her hand and walked through the doorway.

They walked through a small hallway; pillars that had once stood had crumbled to the ground. Beyond the hallway the ceiling had fallen around a circular room. The back wall still stood on it was a small balcony on which Isvara, Maya stood. On Isvara's other side, Leuce and Minthe were tied to the railing. Upon seeing Terra, the one face she recognized Leuce who had been hopeless of rescue felt a surge of courage.

"And you said they wouldn't come. You're really stupid." She spat at Maya.

Maya had gone down to her blue skirt, a black leather tube-top, and thigh-high black leather boots. She growled clenching her fists and glared up at Isvara who was three feet taller. He placed a hand on Maya's head running his fingers through her black hair. He remained in his black coat; his dark skin seemingly hiding him in shadows, what was seen was the glint of his large broad sword and his golden eyes. Maya, being pale glowed and her dark eyes burned with anger and desire. Terra pushed past the others looking up at the frightened Minthe and Leuce then to Isvara.

"Let them go, they're just little girls!" She screamed her voice echoing off the walls.

"I'm afraid dear one, I cannot. You see they're part of my plan, as are you my child. So come, join me and your friends can all go free. After all, they're outsiders and need not meddle in Spira's affairs." His voice was soft and he smiled sincerely.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're just as much a part of this as Terra. I promised to get home and keep her safe, and it seems she still in danger from you, and the friend you turned against her." Riku said standing next to Sora.

"That's right. As long as the world remains open to the darkness the heartless with continue to attack. It's my job to stop those attacks and lock the door to the world from the darkness." Sora added holding up his keyblade.

"Hmm, so you're the boy I was told about. Yes it does seem logical for you to be here. But as for Terra's safety I assure you no harm will come to her. And her friend was never turned against her by I. He did that on his own when I told him what she was. He didn't like the fact that his memories had been tampered with, I can't disagree with him. Though, I do wonder how that is possible. These two girls don't been to be capable of such a feat, Terra perhaps being born from the High Summoner you acquired that ability?" He asked intrigued.

"Well I doubt it since that past is all I know. And if I had created those memories shouldn't that knowledge remain with me?"

"Perhaps, it would have been useful to the cause. " He said nodding.

"What cause?" Sora demanded.

"Why, don't you know? If you are the boy Demyx told me about then surely you know." Isvara said a little confused.

"Demyx?" Sora looked at Donald then to Goofy.

"That nobody from Hallow Bastion?" Goofy replied.

"I thought we got rid of him!" Donald squawked.

"If the Organization has their hands in this world then it would make sense. Terra, what is Yuna to this world?" Riku asked.

"I thought I told you. Lady Yuna is the High Summoner who defeat Sin for good and brought the eternal calm." She replied.

"Yes, her abilities were what the Organization needed. They also wanted Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj, but they have once more disappeared. So, once I gave myself over to darkness and Maya was born I took my rightful place as ruler of Spira. After all, a heartless and a Nobody are strong enough to hold this place. I'm just sorry the people don't seem to understand, though what puzzles me more is how the Macalania Woods seem to hold the advancement of darkness to the rest of Spira. It is my understanding that those that escaped the heartless attacks took refuge in the Calm Lands and Mount Gagazet. Well, it's all a matter of time till all of Spira is under my control." Isvara laughed.

"Think again!" Little Yuna flew in followed by Rikku and Paine.

She flew into Isvara's face her hands on her hips the other two behind her, Rikku held her arms behind her head and Paine had her arms crossed.

"That's right you better give up right now before we seriously kick your butt!" Rikku jeered.

Maya tried but the fairy zoomed away from her just in time and blew a raspberry at her.

"My Lord!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, it does seem these three could cause trouble."

"Wrong." Paine said flatly.

"You're the one causing the trouble!" Yuna added.

"But my dear, I'm merely trying to help. Uniting Spira is what you want isn't it?" He asked.

"What is going on?" Sora asked.

Terra looked around the room; there were no stairs, or doorway or signs of reaching the balcony. She looked back up at Leuce who jerked her head to the right side of the room. There was a hallway that was partially blocked by debris; Terra nodded looking back at Riku and Sora.

"Keep him distracted, okay?" She whispered.

"Stupid fairy I'll kill you!" Maya hissed trying to smack Rikku who was circling around her head.

"Pft, as if!" She retorted.

"What are you going to do?" Sora whispered moving slightly closer to Terra.

"I've got to free those two; I don't want them to get hurt when this fight eventually breaks out." She said taking one more glance up at Isvara.

He was consumed in a debate with Yuna and didn't seem to notice as she climbed through the rubble and disappeared down the hallway. However, when Yuna flew off followed by her friends he did notice. His demeanor changed, he gave a look to Maya whose grin grew as she leapt from the balcony to the ground with a cat's grace.

"Now!" She yelled and charged at Sora.

Heartless came up from the ground and appeared instantly. Soldiers with guns and swords came through doorways that opened within the walls. Within seconds the five that remained stood back to back weapons at the ready. Maya walked around the outside of their circle grinning.

"Oh how sad, seems like you're in trouble now. Only five against us, shame but at least I'll enjoy killing you." She giggled and disappeared into the masses of enemies. The soldiers who held guns raised them, Kairi shrank behind Sora.

"Well now what?" Riku asked looking around for any possible means of escape.

"Hey this isn't a fair match, brudda!"

"Yeah, hundreds against five, are you scared of three kids, a duck, and dog?"

Heartless began to vanish and the soldiers turned, some bodies were thrown into the air. A blue and white zoomed pass Sora's head, and the first real shot was fired leaving an icy trail. The other four had arrived and were fighting their way to them, even Gabriel who didn't seem to want to be there. Once the tight circle opened up Riku and Sora launched into attacks. Donald began casting fire spells, Goofy charged through the masses and Kairi joined the boys. Maya had reappeared next to Gabriel who was taking on two soldiers with swords. He swung his sword at her; she grabbed and punched him in the stomach her knuckles drawing some blood.

"Traitor," she whispered as he dropped to the floor holding his stomach.

"Bitch," he swung his leg causing her to fall to the ground.

She tried to move but a foot slammed down on her stomach pinning her to the ground. Galatea stood above her, Galatea held her gun to the center of her forehead. Maya growled still trying to get free, cursing as she did. A soldier heartless appeared next to Maya's side and slashed Galatea's leg, she moved backward and fired the shot at the heartless. It disappeared as did Maya. Gabriel was on his feet with one arm still wrapped around his stomach the other clutching his sword.

Terra finally found the stairs after wandering down the hallway. It was creepy, dead silence she fought back her fear and ran up the dark staircase. She clutched her staff as she reached the opening slowing her pace to make her movements as silent as possible. Isvara had his hands on the railing surveying the battle before; the noise of clanking metal and gunshots was loud and stung her ears. Leuce and Minthe were watching terrified, Minthe had started crying. Firing up what courage Terra jumped and kicked Isvara square in the back sending him tumbling over the railing and crashing into the ground. Terra 

quickly sat her staff down and went to untying the girls. Leuce was the first free, Isvara was on his feet and staring up at the balcony. He jumped and landing with his feet on the railing and one hand holding the railing to balance himself. Leuce screamed backing up, Minthe was free and Terra picked up her staff and pushed them both back toward the stairwell.

"That wasn't very nice you know," he said stepped down and standing up towering over Terra.

"Look who's talking, jerk!" She held out a hand launching a fire ball in his face.

He howled and pain one hand flying to his face. Terra grabbed Minthe by the hand and they took off down the stairs. At the bottom she pushed Minthe toward Leuce and pointed for them to go ahead down the corridor. She turned and readied herself; sure enough he was down the stairs quick enough. He swung his sword; she ducked and rolled to the left standing back up quickly holding her staff out to the side. He swung again; she blocked it and twirled her staff forcing the sword to the ground. This time she attacked catching his shoulder. He howled again in pain, he dropped the sword and reached out a hand grabbing her by the throat and throwing her into the wall.

Leuce and Minthe climbed out from the hallway, Gabriel was down against the wall he was bleeding from his stomach and his left arm. Another soldier heartless slunk toward him, he tried lifting his sword but couldn't.

"Minthe, we've got to help." Leuce whispered pulling the blind girl in Gabriel's direction.

When they reached him, she placed the girl's hand to Gabriel's face and kicked the heartless back. She picked up the sword, which was fairly heavy for her and slashed at it. Minthe ran her hands along Gabriel's face to recognize him.

"Are you hurt badly?" She asked.

"Yeah, can you do something about it?" He asked groaning with pain.

"Where?"

He grabbed her hand holding it over his stomach; she nodded and held out her other arm holding both them over the wound. Her hands glowed with a white light and the wound slowly began to close up. He grabbed her hand again holding it over his arm, she repeated the same spell. Leuce was still fighting with the heartless who she finally managed to kill, she looked back and Gabriel was slowly rising to her feet and Minthe sat on her knees her hands slightly bloody.

Riku and Sora had both taken down a few soldiers and heartless Kairi was in-between them casting small spells keeping them healed. They looked up the balcony to find no one there. Riku's eyes scanned the room finding the two girls with Gabriel who had taken his sword back and was fighting back heartless, one of the girls was fighting melee with a soldier who seemed to have lost his weapon. The other was against the wall her hands held out in front of curing the both of them like Kairi had been doing. Sora followed Riku's eyes and looked up the balcony himself.

"Hey! That Isvara guy is missing!" He called to the others who were busy knocking back soldiers.

Riku ran toward the hallway but was pulled backwards and sent sliding along the floor. Maya was over him when he stopped and she pulled him up by his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going hero boy?" She asked.

Kairi was behind her and gave her a good whack with her flowery keyblade. Maya hissed and dropped Riku back to the ground and rounded on Kairi who held her ground.

"Go on Riku I can take her!" She said as she twisted around hit Maya again.

Sora had appeared behind Kairi and nodded for Riku to go ahead. Maya seized Kairi's keyblade and lifted her from the ground, Sora dropped to the ground and slashed at her legs. When she went down he caught Kairi and stood her on her feet. Riku ran once more, and jumped through the debris. He could hear yelling, and soon he saw Isvara's back and Terra on one knee she had a gash on her head but was still fighting back. She had changed once again into her samurai dress so she could use a sword. Riku charged and leapt up bringing his keyblade down on Isvara shoulder catching him off guard. Terra grabbed her sword with both hands and swung it around slicing him across the middle. Riku flipped over the man Terra grabbed his hand to keep him from sliding backwards down the hallway any further. She let go and raised her sword again.

"Thanks." She muttered watching at Isvara tried to recover.

"Don't mention it."

"You're really starting to…," Isvara growled.

"I'm already there so why don't we just finish this." She cut him off spreading her legs and hunching down.

She lifted the huge sword over her head and bringing it down into the ground. A pink and white blast launched up from the ground hitting Isvara with a popping and crackling sounds. He was knocked backward and when another one of the blasts hit him he fell on his back. Terra stood up and pulled her arms back holding the sword at an angle pointing toward the fallen foe.

"Get up." She ordered.

He made a move and she jumped landing on his chest with the sword poised at his throat. Isvara laughed grabbing the girl by her leg and tossing her backwards again. She crashed into Riku who tried to catch her, they both slammed into the back wall. She moved off quickly pulling her sword trying to guard him as Isvara lunged. He brought his broadsword down, Terra pushed hers upward blocking him and holding him in that position. He was using all his force to shove her down, it was working slowly she was shaking and almost down on one knee. Riku pushed himself from the wall, his back was killing him. Terra went down to one knee about ready to break the block. He shoved his keyblade against Isvara's sword and shoved against it. The force pushed Isvara backwards and Terra slumped to the ground for a 

moment. He shoved against it once more it broke the block stance and left an opening. He took his keyblade in both hands and lunged hitting him in the chest. Terra got to her feet retrieving her sword and charging forward as Riku fell back she jump catching his shoulder and propelled herself forward striking Isvara in the face. She flipped backwards slightly out of control, Riku caught her, the best he could and they both watched and Isvara straggled backwards holding his head. He set her down and glanced up the stairway, screams were becoming higher he was worried but for the moment there was no way to keep Isvara down long enough. Terra pointed up the stairway, then raised her sword and charged at Isvara again.

"Go on!" She screamed as she jumped again striking his shoulder at the base of his neck.

"Shit," he ran up the stairs and looked down at the scene below him.

Sora and Kairi were fine and were dancing around the other taking out the enemies…it was kind of funny. Donald and Goofy were ok too; Galatea had been backed into a wall but was firing off shots as rapidly as she could. The two girls and Gabriel were nowhere to be found, as well as Wakka. Tidus was in the center of the room almost moving too fast to be tracked. Riku could make out the fairies floating near him and using magic to keep the heartless off his back. The soldiers' numbers were little but the heartless still appeared in droves. The screams erupted again, he saw them then. Gabriel was down on the floor; the older girl had his sword and was screaming as she attacked the heartless she was clearly distressed. The other girl was down at Gabriel's side holding a single red feather. Galatea had noticed too, she was cussing and kicked back the heartless trying to reach her comrade. Wakka was still as far as he could tell not in the room. He head running behind him and Terra was there, she grabbed his arm and jumped from the balcony pulling him over it with her.

When they landed Terra stopped whirling around. She held her sword with the end pointing to the ground. She drove it down and the energy that had flowed when she opened the gateway was flowing around her once more. This time it flowed around and covered like a flower closing its petals. As it opened she was standing in her normal clothes holding her staff at her side.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

The heartless had all disappeared and the soldiers were gone. Maya was gone; Wakka had returned and was supporting Gabriel. They were all battered but staring at the two of them. Yuna flew over and hovered next to Terra's left shoulder.

"What is going on?" She asked as the room started shaking.

"Something bad," Terra replied staring at her apologetically.

"Terra, what happened?" Riku asked reaching out for her but she held up a hand staring back up at the balcony.

"Just get everyone outside, Yuna I apologize if I mess this up."

Isvara walked out to the balcony, a dark energy was flowing around him and his muscles seemed to have grown in side. His sword was much larger and he was clearly PO'ed.

"MAYA!" He screamed, he glared down at Terra who had crouched down.

She held her staff vertically behind her and her free hand was out. Yuna tugged on Riku's collar, but he didn't move.

"Get out!" Terra yelled glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"Come on you!" Yuna tugged hard, slowly he walked.

Everyone else had made their way from the room, as they stepped outside everyone was tending to each other's wounds. Yuna sat down Riku shoulder. The building began to shake and debris began to fall. Terra remained posed until Isvara leapt from the balcony, she jumped backwards and tossed her staff into the air and it disappeared.

"Foolish girl, do you think you can take me down with your bare hands?" His voice boomed.

"Not really." She replied closing her eyes and clasping her hands in front of her chest.

He laughed and moved toward her. Two small translucent wings busted from her back and she slowly began to rise into the air. He stopped watching for moment but tried to grab a hold of her leg, as he did his hand slide through her as though she wasn't there at all. White energy began to flow around them like a hurricane gradually increasing in strength. A white blindfold appeared around her eyes as she moved her arms apart and spread them out in front of her and she arched herself backwards slowly. As the gust picked up she moved faster and her foot caught Isvara by the chin and sent him flying across the room. Before he had a chance to get up she flew toward him grabbing him by his long black hair and chunked him back to the center of the gust. The energy wrapped itself around his wrists, ankles, and middle to where he couldn't move.

"Checkmate." He said closing his eyes.

Her body emitted a bright white light that incased the room. Outside a pillar of the light rose from the center of the temple and then disappeared. Terra fell to the ground, she was severely drained and very glad there were no more baddies around or she would be dead. Slowly she rose to her feet and stumbled grabbing a large piece of debris for balance. She glanced back at the spot where Isvara had once been. All that was left was his sword that been sent flying across the room and stuck into the wall. When she felt stable enough to walk she ambled toward the exit. It took what was left of her strength to push open the door. She collapsed to her knees and looked up at the 24 pairs of eyes that were watching her. She forced a smile and gave them all a thumb up. Then those 24 pairs of eyes looked upward, Kairi pointed to whatever had caught their attention and Sora held up his keyblade. A bright light emitted from the end and shot overhead, she heard a clicking sound; like that of a door being locked. Riku hurried over to her placing one of her arms over his shoulders and lifting her by the waist to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Eh, I've been worse." She chuckled.

He walked with to the group; he sat her down on a broken pillar that made a nice seat and went and stood next to his friends. Minthe and Leuce moved from Gabriel's side to hers. The three fairies hovered in front of them, and the rest gathered around.

"So did we ever figure out how our memories were changed?" Galatea asked looking at Terra who shook her head.

"No I never…,"

"I can answer that." Minthe said cutting Terra off.

Everyone stared at her, Leuce placed a hand on her shoulder and Minthe smiled.

"I remember it very clearly. A girl with blonde hair and a white dress appeared on the beach. Terra and Leuce were lying in the sand, though I didn't know them or myself, I did hope they were not dead. She checked them and smiled at me. She told me she would help us, and hope they didn't find out. I have no idea who "they" were but I did feel afraid of them. She said she found some whose memories were not the best and that by placing the three of us in them that maybe those memories would be happier. She placed a hand over my eyes and told me not to be afraid.

The next thing I remember I was on the Oasis with Leuce holding my hand. She was angry that Gabriel had left Galatea with Isvara. While I didn't know who she was talking about, but then I realized that I did. Gabriel was Terra's guardian, Galatea was captain of the Oasis, and that I was blind. But memories of my false life lingered within me, but I knew they were false because I hadn't been alive that long. I had no idea what I was till that woman, Maya, kidnapped Leuce and I from the Oasis. I do hope Haniel and Nyx are alright, she attacked them they did the best they could but…I do not know. That is how it is." Minthe finished reaching up and touching Leuce's hand.

"That girl sounds familiar." Sora said looking at Riku.

"Naminé," Riku muttered.

"But why would…," Sora started.

"She didn't want the Organization to become stronger, so she tried to hide the nobodies that Demyx had Maya create so they couldn't use us." Leuce said and smiled secretly pleased with herself that she had eavesdropped on Maya and Isvara's conversation before they were brought into the circular room.

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone before now?" Terra asked kneeling down before the young girl.

"Because you both seemed happy this way," She replied.

"Mmm, yes I am very happy despite everything." Terra looked up catching Gabriel's eye and then looked to Riku and smiled as she sat back down.

"I am very happy to have met everyone, though I do not like the fact someone created me to use me. That Naminé girl, since you seem to know her Riku please thank her for me, and I'm sure Leuce and Minthe want to thank her as well." She added standing up.

"She'd say you're welcome." Kairi smiled.

"So how do we make this right Lady Yuna?" Terra asked on the verge of tears.

"I have no idea." She replied.

"Like this," Minthe held out her hand to Paine who stared at her for a moment.

"You're my nobody?"

"Yep, take my hand." She chuckled.

Paine placed her hand into Minthe's. Minthe began to glow and fragments of light moved from her body into Paine's and slowly Paine stood in her normal form, minus the wings. Leuce held her hand to Rikku; she looked at Terra and smiled as she faded into Rikku who twirled around once she was her normal self again. Terra could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks; Yuna bit her lip trying not to cry herself. Terra reached her hand out shaking. Losing someone only when you've just met was killing Riku. As the fairy reached out to touch Terra's hand he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He kept his emotions bottled up, but this was harder.

"Wait!" Everyone turned and stared at him.

He made his way to her and once more he took hold of her hand, she looked up at him. He smiled bending down moving his face closer to hers. He placed his free hand behind her head, her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her. After a second she let go of his hand wrapped her arms around her neck.

"That's so sweet!" Kairi said.

He lifted his head wearing a goofy grin; her fingers were tangled in his hair. She buried her face into his chest and he buried his into her hair. Behind them someone had started to cry. Terra released her grip and lightly pushed Riku away. Sora grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him back, Gabriel had moved forward and pulled Terra into his own arms hugging her as he had before. He was the one crying, Terra wrapped her arms around his back.

"I'm sorry Terra, can you forgive me?" He asked looking down at her.

She smiled at him breaking the hug and then punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Of course, look after Iole for me." She replied.

She turned back to Yuna and held her hand out again. The fairy placed her hand into Terra's. The nobody began to fade, she looked at Riku her voice faded but he could read the words on her lips.

"Goodbye, I love you."

And she was gone, Yuna stood in her place. Rikku latched herself onto her, the High Summoner laughed as the girl let go. Tidus grabbed her hugging her tightly so glad to have her back. Spira had been locked against the heartless and the atmosphere lightened around them. Everything was as it should be. Galatea and Gabriel had turned and left without a word to anyone. Yuna and her friends were celebrating their return, and so the outsiders too figured it was time to leave.

"Wait a second!" Yuna called as they headed down the stairs from the temple.

She ran down to catch up with them she stopped and held out her hands. She was holding Terra's silver necklace with a crescent moon charm. She smiled offering it to Riku.

"I'm sure she'd want you to have it." He took it holding it then closing his fist around it.

"Hey Yunie wait!" Rikku was running down the stairs followed by Paine.

"I wanted to say goodbye too! You better come back and visit us, right?" Rikku beamed.

"Right," Yuna and Paine agreed.

"Sure thing," Sora answered as they all waved goodbye.

Once they were back on the airship Riku sat holding out the necklace the charm twirling as it caught the light. Kairi sat down next to him; Sora and Donald were arguing who should drive home while Goofy tried to break them up. Kairi placed a hand on her friend's knee watching the charm twirl.

"You're going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied flattening his hand and letting the necklace fall into his palm.

"Here let me," she took the necklace from him and clasped it around his neck.

Sora sighed as he sat down on the other side of Riku and placed his hands behind his head.

"So you ready to go home?" He asked looking at both of them.

"Yeah, I want to know how Selphie's date with Irvine went. And sure she'll want to hear everything that happened. So hey, Tidus and Wakka do you think maybe they were like Yuna and her friends and went back to Spira to "become whole" again?" She asked pulling her knees to her chest.

"They didn't know who we were, so maybe there is a chance they're not the same people like Terra said that night on beach." Riku said pulling up one knee and propped an elbow on it.

"Yeah, maybe they just skipped school. They would you know." Sora added.

"School…ugh." Riku muttered closing his eyes.

"Yeah, it's going to be interesting seeing you two in school after all this time." Kairi chuckled trying to picture them in the school's uniform.

"Geez, I hadn't thought about that. Hey Riku let's drop Kairi off and go far, far away!" Sora exclaimed Kairi glared at him.

"I was just joking." He muttered scooting down along the whole trying to hide behind Riku from her killer gaze.

"Well it wasn't funny!" She huffed pouting her bottom lip.

"Nope," Riku agreed and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Hey Sora, something weird has happened." Goofy called.

The three of them got up and joined Donald and Goofy at the controls. Donald pointed to a blank space of nothing but stars on the monitor.

"What is it?" Sora asked confused.

"Spira, it disappeared." Donald answered.

The trio look at each other, Sora looked disappointed.

"Well I'm sure it will reappear again. Like Monstro." Goofy said quickly seeing the disappointment in their faces.

"Yeah, I hope so." Sora replied.

Soon they were back on Destiny Island; they said their goodbye to Donald and Goofy who returned to the Disney Castle and report to the King. A few nights later they sat watching the sunset on the pier watching the sunset over the islands. As night fell they parted ways returning to their own beds for a good night's rest. Riku lay in bed staring up at the ceiling and running his fingers over the necklace. He closed his eyes and felt himself slipping off to sleep.

"Riku?"

Someone was calling for him, probably his Mom wanting him to wake up and come down for breakfast. He groaned rolling onto to his stomach, it felt like he had just gone to sleep and he didn't want to wake up.

"Yeah no good he isn't responding."

The voice wasn't different than the first, both were female. He opened his right eye, where his pillow should be were purple and blue flowers and he could hear flowing water and the sensor on his right wrist was beeping. He pushed himself from lying on his stomach before him it looked like a field of the 

purple and blue flowers water flowed from various other fields of the flower that seemed to be floating over one another. He heard footsteps behind him; he rose to his feet and turned around. Terra was a few feet behind him and behind her were Leuce and Minthe.

"Riku!" Terra ran at him throwing her arms around his neck nearly knocking him back down.

"Interesting, well come on Minthe." Leuce turned the other girl around and walked away and disappeared into a mist.

"Terra?" He took her shoulder and pushed her back making sure it was really her.

He knew it must be a dream but a dream that felt real. She was grinning as she pulled her arms from his neck and took his hands.

"You came!" She exclaimed.

"But where are we?" He asked looking around.

"The Farplane," let one hand drop and walked him to the edge of the field closest to them.

What he saw was more of the fields that floated in a pink like cloud that seemed endless. He looked up but the sky was black and filled with stars and blue and green lines of light that seemed to dance in the sky. He looked back down at Terra was looking out at the clouds below them.

"This is a place in Spira where the souls of the deceased go for eternity. It's their final resting place, the living can come and visit them if they wish, though this is not that place. You're asleep, aren't you?" She looked up at him.

"Well the last I remember is falling asleep, so yeah. But how are you in a place like this?" He took his free hand and placed it behind her head.

"I have no idea, but you know you're not the first to visit. Though this is the first time I've been here. I felt like I had to come here, I felt you were nearby. Well okay the sensor bracelet went off. Leuce and Minthe came with me, and we found you lying in the flowers. Gabriel came to see me in the place at Guadosalam. I feel sorry for him." She said as his hand came to her cheek.

She reach up her free hand placing it over his, it was a nice feeling.

"His past came back to him. His childhood friend was a girl named Isra. He joined the Crusaders, a group that was formed to protect the people of Spira from Sin's monsters. When he joined the other Crusaders for Operation Mi'hen in hopes to defeating Sin without the summoners, Isra followed him. After Sin defeated them Gabriel was one of the survivors and while searching the beach for others he found Isra, dead." Tears began rolling down her cheeks she looked up to Riku's face.

"That is what Naminé meant by creating happy memories for the people she found. For what short amount of time I existed I gave him happy memories from his past. He's been upset, they day he came to visit Isra was there too. Gabriel apologized over and over for what happened to her. I left them alone; 

it wasn't my place there anymore. Soon after Yuna came, Gabriel had told her about seeing me in the Farplane. She was happy I could exist somewhere. And I can't say I disagree." While tear still rolled down her cheeks she smiled.

Riku nodded and rested his forehead against her, she laughed. They stood silently listening to the water flowing around them and the light breeze that was dancing through the fields. Once more, Terra pulled away this time moving backwards only holding on to his hand. She closed her eyes lifting her head to the sky, after a moment she let go of this hand and opened her eyes.

"It's almost time to go," she said pointing at him.

"But I just got here, that's not fair." He replied tossing his hair from his eyes.

"Nope, but who ever said it had to be." She said grabbing his hand again.

She began to run toward the place where Leuce and Minthe had disappeared pulling him with her. They were heading off the cliff, he tried to pull back.

"It's ok, come on." She jumped off the cliff and they fell down to another field.

She let go of his hand and rolled into the ground, he did the same and soon they were lying on their backs looking up at the sky. She rolled onto her stomach looking down at him with a grin.

"So is there anything you wanted to talk about before you go?"

He rolled to his side propping up an elbow to support him.

"When we left Spira disappeared from the map, do you know why?"

"Hmm," she looked at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Perhaps Spira doesn't like being found so easily. But I bet you can find it again if you try."

"It's just odd, disappearing like that as though it never existed."

"Well it does happen." She said poking him the rib.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well think about this then; Sora asked Tidus why he and Wakka were in Spira. And when asked if they knew you they replied no. And when I asked why Tidus and Wakka would be in your world I was told they had been there all their lives. So perhaps the two exist in two different worlds, two different people but somehow the same. Maybe that is why Spira disappeared from the map, not wanting to tempt two boys to come and find those who were like them. Though that seems a little farfetched," she laughed rolling onto her back and bumping into him.

He pushed back some of her hair that had gotten into her face and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe, I have seen my Tidus and Wakka in the past few days. I didn't say anything to them about it, not that I am one to do that. I don't think Sora and Kairi did either, though I'm fairly sure Kairi said something to Selphie and Selphie likes to gossip so maybe they found out anyway."

"Where did they go that night Selphie said they packed their bags and left?"

"They went with a couple of the older boys on a fishing trip, a boring turn of events if you ask me."

"You don't like to fish?"

"I do, but I would never want to take a boat and just sit in the middle of the ocean doing it. It would be dull after awhile."

"True. I see you have my necklace. I wondered where it had gotten to." She said touching the charm.

"Yuna gave it to me, a keepsake." He replied.

"Then you better take care of it." She said sternly, he laughed.

"Did you mean what you said, well sort of said before you vanished?" She looked up at him puzzled for a moment.

But her face went red and she turned her head embarrassed by the question.

"Well yeah I mean I thought you did so I said it but if you didn't then I suppose I can just exist here embarrassed for all eternity. " She stuttered.

"I do, so don't hang around here embarrassed. In fact, I doubt anyone else notice that you said it."

"Yeah right."

Somewhere in the distance an alarm got off and gradually got loud. Terra looked back up and smiled.

"Time to wake up, Riku."

"One more minute, if you don't mind." He leaned down kissing her.

Slowly he felt it fade away the wind picked up again pulling him back toward reality.

"See you soon," her voice echoed inside his head as he felt it hit his pillow.

"Riku get up! You'll be late!" His mother called.

He opened his eyes to find his room, the daylight peeking in through the closed curtains. He lifted his right arm the bracelet resting there silently as it had the day she left. He wondered if it was just a dream or if he had gone to Spira through his sleep. This morning though, he had no time to think of the mysteries of the universe. His mother kept calling; he threw himself out of bed, turned off the alarm, 

and got dressed. He ran downstairs grabbing an apple and was out the door. As it had been since they came back Sora and Kairi stood waiting for him outside the gate dressed in their school uniforms.

"Another day of nothing but boring lectures," Sora yawned as Riku took a bite of the apple.

"They're not always boring. You should stand to pay attention Sora! Right Riku?" Kairi asked.

"There are more interesting things we could be doing, so I have to disagree." He replied swallowing the bite.

"Like what?" Sora asked excited.

"No clue." He replied taking another bite.

A bell began to ring, Kairi's eye grew wider and she started running ahead of them.

"We'll be late come on you two!" She called.

Sora and Riku exchanged looks before running after her, just another ordinary day on Destiny Island.


End file.
